


Princess and the Stud

by kriegerharris



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 31,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegerharris/pseuds/kriegerharris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Ashlyn Harris moves from Florida to California and meets Ali Krieger at her new High School. They become friends and also teammates of the high school softball team.</p><p>This AU will tell a story of their time together in high school, how they lose touch during their college years, but find their way back to each other afterwards. </p><p>The real question though is, will Ashlyn be able to handle what she finds out once she reconnects with Ali...</p><p>Sometimes it's not always rainbows and butterflies for two people who are meant to be together. </p><p> (More of the players from the USWNT will most likely make an appearance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be a little slow at first but I promise it'll pick up. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter One: Who’s the Blonde?**

High school sophomore, Ashlyn Harris, and her family just moved from Florida to California. She wasn’t very happy that her dad’s job had to relocate him to the West Coast, but there was nothing she could really do about it since she was still a minor. There are still beaches where the laid back surfer girl could catch her waves every day; but she had to leave behind all of her friends, teammates, and her childhood home where there were a lot of good and bad memories. Not to mention, they moved during Thanksgiving break, right before softball tryouts. Ashlyn had a very good chance at making varsity this year as a sophomore. She was not only the starting pitcher of the freshman/JV team, but also the captain. Ash’s third game of her freshman year, she threw a complete game with a no-hitter. She made school history that game. So making varsity was a big deal for her, and now she doesn’t know if that will happen for her this season since she will be trying out for a different high school where they know nothing about her.

Ashlyn’s older brother Chris drove her to school the Monday after Thanksgiving. She didn’t want her mother embarrassing her on her first day, so her only other option until she got her license was Chris.

“Thanks, bro.” Ash said as she undid her seatbelt to reach into the backseat to grab her snapback and backpack.

“Hey, you’ll be fine. Don’t stress it. Everyone will love you, you’re Ashlyn freaking Harris!” Chris was trying to get his sister to cheer up. “I’m sure there will be some hot chick that’ll fall head over heels for you the minute you walk through those doors.”

Ashlyn laughed at his attempt to make her feel better and jumped out of Chris’ truck, “It’s easy for you to say because you graduated last year and don’t have to worry about a new school. If I was you, I would’ve just stayed in Florida with Grandma.” Before shutting the door she added, “And please, I highly doubt I’ll have chicks lining up around the block just yet. It’s a pretty big school, I’m sure no one will notice me.”

“Whatever, just text me if you need me. If not, I’ll see you at three o’clock.” Chris said while putting his truck in drive.

“Later bub.” Ashlyn shut the door and turned around to face the entrance of the school. She took a deep breath and took the folded up piece of paper out of her back pocket. “Looks like I have English first period, room 502.”

Ashlyn made her way into the building in search of room 502. As she did, she past a group of kids sitting on the wall outside the main entrance. She didn’t notice them because she was looking at the map on the back of her schedule, but one person in particular noticed her.

“Hey guys, who was the blonde girl that just walked by? I’ve never seen her before.” One of the brunette girls sitting on the wall asked the group.

“Who cares babe? What I care about is why you’re not kissing me?” The tall muscular dirty blonde haired boy said.

“Geeze, Brent. We don’t have to be kissing every minute we are together.” The sassy brunette pushed back the boy. The whole group laughed as Brent got shut down by the girl.

“What’s your problem, Ali?” Brent asked while reaching for Ali’s wrist to pull her back.

“Don’t grab my sister like that, jackass!” Ali’s brother stood up from the wall and stood in between the couple.

“Back off, Kyle. Ali doesn’t need you to protect her, especially not from me. She loves me, right babe?” Brent asked, while pulling Ali back in for a hug.

“Brent.” Ali gave him a pointed look and pushed back from the hug. She hadn’t said those three words to him yet, even though he already said them to her after a month of dating. They’re going on three months now, and she still hasn’t said them back. Ali liked him, but she didn’t think she was in love with him yet.

“C’mon B, let’s get to class.” Kyle pulled his sister into a side hug and walked her to her first period. As they were approaching Ali’s first class, she saw the blonde walking into the room.

“Kyle, do you know who that is?” Ali pointed at the blonde walking into her first period.

“No, but I’ll see what I can find out for you.”

“It’s not a big deal, I’ve just never seen her before.” Ali gave her brother a hug as the bell rang.

“I’ll see you at lunch, love ya B!” Kyle kissed his sister’s forehead and walked off to class.

Ali made her way into her first period English class and saw that the blonde was even more beautiful close up. She walked past where the gorgeous blonde was sitting and politely smiled down at her as she made her way to the table at the back of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words that are italicizes are their thoughts.

**Chapter Two: Alex?**

Class began and the teacher started by passing out a worksheet for everyone to work on, “Alright class, listen up. This assignment is due at the end of class. It’s pretty simple, just follow the instructions. If you have any questions, feel free to ask myself or Ali in the back.” As the teacher made her way back to her desk at the front of the class, she picked up a sticky note and said, “Also, we have a new student who just transferred here from Florida. Ashlyn?”

Ashlyn face turned red and thought, _geeze that’s one way to get attention_ , “Yes?” As she stood up and made her way over to the teacher’s desk.

“I’m actually going to have my T.A. Ali go over a couple assignments with you. She’s pretty smart and can probably get you caught up on everything faster than I can.” The teacher laughs and hands Ashlyn a couple assignments.

Ashlyn turns around and heads back to her desk to grab a pencil from her backpack, then heads to the table where Ali is sitting.

“Mrs. Rampone sent me back here so you could help get me caught up.” Ashlyn said to Ali while looking down and skimming the first assignment in her hand.

 _Her voice is beautiful, just like her. It’s so girly and soft. And the way her muscles flex…Oh my gosh Ali, snap out of it. You have a boyfriend._ “Yeah, I can totally help you. Take a seat.” Ali said while pulling out the one right next to her for Ashlyn.

Ashlyn finally looked up as Ali spoke. She was busy staring at her beautiful brown eyes that she hardly even heard a word Ali mumbled. “Huh?”Ashlyn notice Ali had stopped talking and was pulling out the chair next to her.

“Sit, I’ll help you.” Ali said with a little chuckle while patting the sit next to her. “I’m Ali, by the way.” She extended her hand in front of her for Ashlyn to shake as she sat down.

“Ashlyn.” She shook Ali’s hand and immediately felt a spark of electricity run up her arm and through her whole body. She couldn’t let go. She just kept staring into her eyes. They were so brown and deep, it was like she could see into her soul. She finally heard Ali clear her throat. Ashlyn blushed and smiled with her signature dimple, “Sorry about that, guess you might want your hand back.”

Ali laughed, “Well next time you want to hold hands, just ask.”

Ashlyn stared at her with wide eyes.

“I’m just kidding, Ashlyn.” Ali laughed while giving her one of her famous nose crinkled grins.

“Oh, umm, okay.” Ash scratched and grabbed at the back of her neck, something she always did when she was nervous.

Ali noticed how Ashlyn was nervous, so she reached over and laid her hand on Ash’s forearm. “Hey, no need to be shy. It’s okay. So what am I supposed to be helping you with?” Ali reached for the few pieces of paper that Ashlyn brought over with her.

“Okay. Umm, I don’t know. I guess I just have to do a couple of these reviews from the previous chapters so I get caught up. But I’ve already read this book at my old school, so it should be pretty easy.”

“So are you saying you don’t need my help?” Ali said sadly as she slid the papers back in front of Ashlyn.

“No, I didn’t say that at all.” Ash smiled her dimpled smile, “I mean, I wouldn’t deny spending this time with you and getting your help.”

“Are you flirting with me, Ashlyn?” Ali tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smirked.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about, Alex.” Ash didn’t look over at Ali, she just continued to look down at her paper as she wrote her name. “Just help me with this already.” Ash said playfully.

 _Alex? How did she know that my name is Alex? I don’t usually let my friends call me that, I don’t even like it. Only my family calls me that… But hearing it come out of Ashlyn’s mouth sounded different, it was good._ “Okay, let’s see what we have here.” Ali scooted closer to Ashlyn and took a deep breath, breathing in the beautiful scent of Ash. She smelled good, real good. _I’m in trouble_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Knock Out**

After first period, Ashlyn and Ali didn’t see each other again until lunchtime. Ali was sitting with her group of friends and Kyle. She kept looking for Ashlyn in the crowded cafeteria, but never spotted her. If her friends noticed that she wasn’t paying attention, they never said anything. Lunch was fifteen minutes in when she finally spotted Ashlyn walk into the cafeteria by herself. Ali was so busy staring at how beautiful her long wavy blonde hair looked under the black snapback she was wearing and how Ash’s black V-neck t-shirt hugged in all the right spots, that she didn’t even see Brent walk in after Ashlyn and make his way over to their table. Just at that very moment, Ash finally spotted Ali and their eyes connected. Ash’s smile fell the minute she saw a guy kiss Ali on the cheek. She turned around and left the cafeteria, suddenly her appetite was gone.

"What the hell?” Ali snapped out of it and turned around, wondering who just kissed her.

"Dang, babe. What’s your problem? You’ve been acting all weird today.” Brent stood behind Ali, his face looked like he was pissed.

“I’m sorry, but you don’t just come up behind someone and kiss them.” Ali was tired of Brent’s crap lately. He has been very clingy ever since he told her that he loved her.

"Umm…I’m pretty sure you being my girlfriend gives me every right to do that.” Still standing behind Ali, Brent took off his jacket and set it down on the empty chair at the table. “No, it doesn’t. You don’t own me, Brent.” Ali stood up grabbing her bag from the table.

She was done with this conversation. She needed time to cool off, so she left.

“Whatever.” He sat down at the table with Ali’s friends and brother.

"You’re an idiot!” The blonde with the short pixie haircut said.

"Shut up, Pinoe.” Brent started to eat his sandwich and didn’t want to be bothered.

"Don’t talk to Megan like that. You have no respect for women, do you Brent? Maybe that’s your problem, you think you can go around treating them however you want because you think you’re the king of this school. Well guess what? You. Ain’t. Shit.” Kyle stood up from the table, giving Brent sass. “Well, technically you are a piece of shit, but you aren’t ‘The Shit’. You’re just a sorry ass excuse for a quarterback, who doesn’t even have his own friends.” Brent was livid now, he stood up and took a deep breath as Kyle finished tearing him a new one. “Hmm…I wonder why? Oh, wait. I do know why, because you treat everyone like they are below you. I don’t even know why Alex agreed to date you in the first place, I have no clue what she even saw in…”

Before Kyle could even finish his sentence, Brent reached back and punched Kyle right in the jaw. He went down grabbing at the left side of his face. Pinoe, Abby, and Sydney all jumped up from their seats. Abby, being the bigger one of the three girls, grabbed Brent and pushed him back. Pinoe and Syd were at Kyle’s side looking him over and making sure he was okay.

“Get out of here.” Abby said to Brent, who looked scared shitless now.

Brent took off and Abby turned back around, “You okay, bud?” She said to Kyle, who was now sitting back in a chair.

"Yeah, I’m good Abs. That little bitch has a pretty decent right hook though.” Kyle laughed as he moved his jaw back and forth, working out the pain.

"He’s lucky I don’t want to get kicked out of school and off the team, because if I didn’t care, I would have jumped his ass for you, boo.” The scrappy girl, Sydney, said making the others laugh.

"Thanks, babe. And I totally believe you could have kicked his ass too.” Kyle stood up and gave each of the girls a hug.

“Bro, you have to tell Ali.” Pinoe spoke up.

Kyle sighed. He didn’t want to be the one who had to tell his sister that her boyfriend was a total douchebag. “I know, Meg.”

“Kyle, she deserves to know. Plus, Ali is tired of his ass anyways. She obviously doesn’t love him. I mean, I know I could never love a guy that treated me or anyone else like crap.” Abby pulled Kyle in for a side hug, and they all made their way out of the cafeteria.

“Amen to that!” Pinoe said in agreement.

“Hold up!” Sydney said while laughing. “Both of y’all are lady lovers, so you couldn’t love a man like that if you even wanted too. Kyle, on the other hand, could love a guy…”

Kyle didn’t let Sydney finish her sentence, “Yeah, I could love me a guy, but not an asshole like Brent.”

They all laughed as they went in search for Ali.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four: Diamonds Are A Girl’s Best Friend **

Ali left the cafeteria, she was tired of Brent and really needed time to think about what to do. She knew she didn’t love him like she should. He was really nice to her at first, but then he became clingy and obsessive, and a total jerk. She made her way out to the one place that usually helped her relax, the softball diamond. As she got closer to the field, she noticed that she wasn’t the only one out there. _Ashlyn?_

They just met, but Ali felt like her and Ashlyn had some kind of weird connection. She felt relaxed around her, like she could totally open up and be her complete self. She has only had that type of connection with one other person, and that was her brother. Kyle was not only her big brother, but her best friend.

“Hey there.” Ali said as she was walking past third base.

Ash was standing on the pitcher’s rubber facing home plate, she wiped at the tears falling from her eyes before turning around. “What are you doing out here?”

Ali noticed as she got closer to Ashlyn that her eyes were red, like she was crying. She reached out and placed her left hand on Ash’s right forearm. “Are you okay?”

Ashlyn tuned back around facing home, “Yeah, I’m fine.” She placed both of her hands in her front pockets.

Ali wasn’t sure how far she could go to comfort Ashlyn. They weren’t best friends or anything, they hardly even knew each other. But Ali couldn’t refrain from reaching out and placing her left hand on the small of Ash’s back, and standing on the right side of her. “You can talk to me, Ash. I know we don’t really know each other, but you’re new and I’m sure you could use a friend.”

“Why would you want to be my friend?” Ashlyn felt like an idiot right now, she was upset over the fact that some guy kissed a girl she hardly even knows. But, said girl, was out here comforting her and wanting to be her friend.

Removing her hand from Ashlyn’s back and instantly missing the connection, Ali moved so that she was standing in front of her. “Why wouldn’t I want to be your friend? You seem like a pretty cool, laid back, interesting person, who I would really like to get to know.” _Plus, you are extremely gorgeous and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since this morning_. Ali looked at Ashlyn and smiled.

Ashlyn finally looked up and into Ali’s cinnamon colored eyes. They were beautiful, she would stare into them all day if she could. “You’re crazy.” She smiled back at Ali and smirked. But then she remember that Ali never answered her first question, “What are you doing out here?”

“I needed a place to clear my head and think.” Ali took a deep breath and looked around the field and stadium. “This is my happy place, my therapy, my love.” Ali said while gesturing with her hand around the field.

“It’s my second favorite place to be.” Ash said, suddenly remembering and missing home.

“Oh yeah? What’s your first favorite place?”

“The beach back home. Being on my surfboard out in the water. I could sit out there on my board and just think for hours. I wouldn’t even have to surf, I would just sit out there and let the waves rock me back and forth. I miss it.” Ali could tell Ash missed home and was sad.

“I know it’s not the same, but we do have beaches here. We could go, if you want?” Ali said, hoping she could cheer Ash up and maybe spend some more time with her.

Ashlyn looked up from the ground and at Ali. _We could go_? “You’d want to go with me?”

“Well I mean, if that’s okay with you? I could show you around, y’know, since you’re new and all. I wouldn’t want you getting lost.” Ali smiled at Ashlyn, hoping she would say yes.

“How do I know I can trust you? You might be taking me somewhere to get rid of me.” Ash said with a straight face.

“Why would I want to get rid of you?” Ali looked at her confused.

“Because you might have looked me up and stalked my stats, realizing that I am competition and that you would lose your spot on the roster. You couldn’t have that happening now, could you, Princess?” Ash said matter-of-factly.

Ali was laughing now and replied with sass. “First of all, I didn’t even know you played softball. So how would I have known if you were ‘competition’ or not?” She used air quotes, which made Ash shake her head and laugh. “Plus, you’re only a sophomore. Who says you’ll make varsity? Second of all, I ain’t worried about my spot on the team. I got that locked and sealed, baby.” Ali winked, Ash could take ‘baby’ however she wanted to take it. “And last, but definitely not least, don’t call me Princess.”

Ashlyn stood there in shock. _Damn, Ali being all sassy was hot. That was a total turn-on. And was she calling me baby or what?_ She bit her bottom lip before speaking, “Just look me up, I’m sure you will be worried then.” Ash winked at Ali, she had no clue whether or not she was actual competition because she had no clue what position Ali played. “And what makes you so sure you have your spot locked and sealed?” Ashlyn looked around to make sure no one was around and whispered, “Do you pay the coach to play you, Princess?” She busted up laughing as she looked at Ali.

Ali’s mouth was open in shock and offense, but she gained her composure and slapped Ashlyn’s arm. “Excuse me? I do not pay Coach to play me. I am just good at my position and work very hard to stay number one. And what did I say about calling me Princess?”

Ashlyn was rubbing her arm where Ali had just slapped her. “It’s good to know you can take a joke.” She said sarcastically. “But seriously, what position do you play? Now I am curious to see if I have to work even harder to beat someone out as a starter.”

“I’m the varsity catcher. You don’t get calves like these from playing just any position.” Ali turned her body slightly and lifted up her pant leg to the Nike, team warm up, sweats she was wearing.

“Damn, those are some nice calves you got there, Alex.” Ash was impressed and was definitely checking out Ali’s legs now. She whispered under her breath, “And a killer ass.” She saw the look on Ali’s face as her eyes trailed up Ali’s body. _Oh my gosh. Did I just say that out loud?!_ Ashlyn was blushing and totally embarrassed. “I mean, you must do a lot of squats and stuff to keep your lower half in that great of shape.”

Ali let it slide, she was going to get Ashlyn back when she least expected it. “I do. I work out every day during off-season and twice as hard during. I have to work hard to keep in shape and keep my body flexible enough to prevent injuries. Catching is a very dangerous position.”

“I totally understand that. Hey, maybe we can work out together sometime.” Ash said. She was starting to really like Ali as a person. She was really easy to talk to and be around.

“Yeah, I’d like that. So what about you? What position do you play?”

“Pitcher.”

“Of course. Should have known.” Ali said while shaking her head and smirking. She started walking off towards the third base dugout.

Ashlyn followed right behind her, “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“All you pitchers are cocky and confident. You think you are the best of the best, even if you throw garbage.” She took a seat on the bench.

“Well…” Ashlyn was confident, she wasn’t wrong there. “I don’t know about that.” She took a seat next to Ali.

“Why?” Ali looked at Ashlyn.

“I don’t think I throw garbage.” Ashlyn definitely didn’t throw garbage, but she wasn’t going to brag or be overly cocky and confident. She didn’t want Ali to not like her. And then suddenly she remembered why she was out on the field in the first place. Some guy kissed Ali. Of course she’s straight and has a boyfriend. Why wouldn’t she? She’s absolutely gorgeous. She shifted in her seat and cleared her throat, while rubbing the back of her neck.

“Well then, we will just have to see about that. Maybe I’ll be catching you at tryouts next week.” Ali said with some excitement.

“Yeah, maybe.” Ashlyn’s mood has drastically changed and Ali noticed.

“Are you,” before Ali could even finish asking her question, her phone started vibrating like crazy. Sydney was blowing up her phone with back to back text messages.

_Gurrrrrl, where are you???_  
_Hellllllloooooo???_  
_Ali Krieger, answer me!!_  
_Class started ten minutes ago!  
_ _Why aren’t you here?_

“Oh my gosh! Ash, we have to go. Class started ten minutes ago.” Ali stood and started running out of the dugout while typing back a response to Syd, telling her she will be there in a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://instagram.com/p/-2Sbx4ggML/ (Ashlyn sitting on the beach back home, thinking)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Friends?**

Ashlyn, on the other hand, wasn’t in such a hurry to get back to class. She had study hall in the library after lunch.

“Why aren’t you running?” Ali turned around while running backwards and yelled at Ashlyn.

“Because I have study hall. I’m sure it’s not a big deal if I’m late.” Ashlyn said while walking at a normal pace with her hands in her pockets.

Ali stopped running and started walking back towards Ashlyn. She could tell something was bothering her. _Screw it, I’m already late. What’s another ten minutes?_ “Are you okay?” Ali stopped Ash and grabbed both of her forearms.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Ash answered while looking down at Ali’s hands on her arms.

“Are you sure? Because you don’t seem fine, and you were crying when I first got out here.” Ali was rubbing her hands up and down Ashlyn’s arms.

“Yeah. I just miss home.” Ashlyn wasn’t lying. She did miss home, she just wasn’t telling Ali the whole truth.

“Okay.” Ali didn’t fully believe her, but she didn’t want to push Ashlyn away. She removed her hands from Ashlyn’s arms and reached into her front pocket and grabbed her phone.

“Hey!” Ashlyn tried to grab her phone back from Ali, but Ali moved quickly and turned her back to Ashlyn. She pushed her butt back into Ash’s front, and Ash froze.

“Here,” she turned back around with a big smile on her face and handed Ash back her phone, “text me if you need me or want to talk. Or if you decide that you want to hit up the beach later.”

Ashlyn just stared at her phone and then back at Ali. When Ali was pushed up against her, she felt something she has never felt with another person before. There definitely was a connection between them, but Ash knew she couldn’t do anything about it because Ali had a boyfriend. “Okay,” was all that Ashlyn could manage to get out.

“I have to get to class. But seriously, feel free to text me.” Ali usually wasn't a hugger, but she just went for it. She walked up to Ashlyn and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and put her face against her chest. Ashlyn was just a few inches taller than her, and she fit perfectly against her body.

Ash was completely shocked and stood there with her hands between their bodies. She finally snapped out of it when she Ali mumbled something against her chest.

“I hope this is the start of us being friends?”

Ashlyn managed to slip her arms out from in between their bodies and wrap them around Ali’s shoulders. “Yeah, friends.”

Ash wanted more than that, but if that’s all she could get, she’d just have to keep her feelings to herself.

Ali pulled back keeping her hands on Ashlyn’s hips. She smiled at Ashlyn as she stared into her beautiful hazel eyes and noticed that they had a hint of gold in them. Her eyes moved over her face, she noticed her freckles and the way that Ash just licked her lips while she stared down at her.

Ali swallowed hard, “I have to get to class.” She started walking backwards away from Ash and gained some confidence, “I hope you enjoyed my killer ass pushed up against you.” She winked and turned around before she could see the look on Ashlyn’s face.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Six: Princess  **

Ashlyn was sitting in the library during study hall all alone. She was finished with all of her work that she had gotten so far from her morning classes, so she pulled out her phone and started to scroll through her contacts.

“Ali. Ali. Ali.” Ash kept repeating Ali’s name to herself as she was scrolling through the ‘A’s, but had not yet stumbled upon Ali’s name. “Hmm… What else could she have listed her number under?” She kept scrolling through her phone until she found a name she knows she never gave to anyone else. Ashlyn laughed out loud, but then remembered she was in the library. She looked around the room to make sure she didn’t disturb anyone, “Wow Ali.”

She clicked on Ali’s contact and started a new text message.

_Hey there, PRINCESS!_

Ashlyn waited for Ali to respond and she didn’t have to wait long.

 _Ali: Oh, beautiful and smart. I see you found me ;)  
_ _Ash: Beautiful, huh?  
_ _Ali: Do you NOT own a mirror?  
_ _Ash: Wow, you are sassy.  
_ _Ali: Just now figuring that out?  
_ _Ash: Okay smarty pants. When are we hitting the beach?  
_ _Ali: We can go after school. If you don’t already have plans.  
_ _Ash: Oh shoot, I’d have to check my schedule. You see, I just moved here and know absolutely no one. So obviously, I have no friends or plans yet lol :p  
_ _Ali: Wow, okay! Now look who’s being a SMARTASS!  
_ _Ash: You know you like it ;)  
_ _Ash: But are you sure you don’t already have plans with anyone else? I don’t want to be taking you away from your friends or boyfriend…  
_ _Ali: Don’t worry about it, I don’t have plans. So it’ll just be me, you, and the beautiful beach!! :)_  

Ashlyn was smiling down at her phone like an idiot. She was going to be spending time alone with Ali at the beach.

_Ash: Sweet. I just have to text my brother and tell him to not worry about picking me up.  
_ _Ali: Well, you’ll have to ride home with my brother and me because I rode with him to school today. So I hope that is okay?  
_ _Ash: That’s fine. As long as he doesn’t mind me tagging along.  
_ _Ali: Trust me, he will be FINE with it.  
_ _Ash: Oh-kay?? Ali: lol you’ll love Kyle and he will definitely LOVE you.  
_ _Ash: And why is that?  
_ _Ali: Just meet me out in front of the school after your last period.  
_ _Ash: You got it, boss lady ;)_

Ashlyn texted a quick message to Chris letting him know that she was going to be hanging out with a friend after school and that she would let him know if she needed to be picked up later or not. She was excited about spending time with Ali. Plus, she was going to the beach. It wasn’t going to be like the beaches back home, but she knew she’d be happy the minute that her toes hit the sand.

Both Ali and Ashlyn finished up with their last period classes and headed to the front of the school. Ali was already outside talking to three girls and a guy, which looked an awful lot like Ali, when Ash approached them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: So…Who’s Brent?**

“Hey Ali.” Ashlyn says as she walks up behind Ali who was in the middle of a conversation with Kyle, Sydney, Abby, and Pinoe.

She turns around, clearly upset with tears in her eyes. “Hey Ash. Guys this is Ashlyn, she’s new here. This is my brother, Kyle. And these are my friends,” Ali said pointing to each girl while Ashlyn shook their hands. “Sydney, Megan, and Abby.”

“Nice to meet y’all.” Ash slips her hand back in her front pocket after shaking all of their hands. She leans closer to Ali, “Are you okay?"

“Yeah, I will be.” She smiles at Ashlyn. “Kyle, can we go?”

“Yeah, we’ll see you guys later.” Kyle walks up next to Ali and puts his arm around her shoulders. “I’m sorry, B.”

“Ash, are you coming?” Ali looked back at Ashlyn, who was still just standing there.

“Are you sure?” Ashlyn says as she starts walking to catch up with them.

“Of course, I promised you a beach day.” She smiles at Ash as she is walking next to them now, and links arms with her.

Ashlyn walks with them to Kyle’s all black BMW 5 Series and they get in. _Spoiled rich kids, I see_.

Ali pulled out her phone and was scrolling through her social media accounts, getting caught up on today’s gossip.

“We still need to talk, Alex.” Kyle pulled out of the high school parking lot and started driving them home.

“No, we don’t. I think I know enough, plus I did some thinking of my own earlier.”

Ashlyn had no clue what was going on, so she just sat back and stayed quiet staring out the window at all the nice big houses.

“What are you going to do about Brent then?” Kyle asked as he pulled down a street and into a gated community. These homes were huge and beautiful, with big green yards and surrounded by tall trees.

“What I should have done a long time ago.” Ali said putting her phone back in her pocket.

_Holy crap these houses are huge. Definitely rich kids. Wait, who’s Brent?_

Kyle pulls into the driveway of a beautiful two-story home and gets out of the car. There was an all black Range Rover parked in the driveway, a half basketball court on the side of the three car garage which was empty, and there was a soccer goal set up towards the backyard.

“It’s about time, B!”

Ashlyn and Ali both got out of the car. “Ash, follow me.” Ali led Ashlyn up the stairs to her room. “I’m going to change my clothes real quick and then we can go.”

She started taking off her shirt while Ashlyn sat down on the end of her bed. “Uhh,” Ash grabbed at the back of her neck like she always does when she is nervous and looked around the room. “You want me to close my eyes or turn around so I can’t see?”

“No.” Ali says as she slips off her sweats and is now just standing there in front of Ashlyn in a black lacy pair of underwear and a Nike sports bra.

Ashlyn admired Ali’s body. She was definitely in good shape. She let her eyes roam up and down her backside. She had a very beautiful body. With her long dark brown hair and tanned complexion, she was as gorgeous as a goddess.

“So, who is Brent?” Ash finally decided to ask.

Ali turned around to face Ashlyn and slipped on a pair of black leggings. “My boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend after today.”

“Oh.” Ashlyn looked around the room and then back at Ali. “Is that why you were upset earlier? Did he hurt you?” Images of some guy hurting Ali flashed through Ash’s brain, she was getting angry. She stood up from the queen size bed and walked over to where Ali was standing in front of the mirror that was hanging on the door of the walk-in closet. “Because if he hurt you, I’ll do something about it. No guy, actually, no one should ever hurt you or make you cry.” Ash placed her hands on Ali’s bare shoulders and looked down into her eyes.

“Thanks Ash. No, he didn’t physically hurt me, but he did punch Kyle in the jaw today during lunch. Plus, he’s been disrespectful to my friends and being all clingy with me. It’s just getting annoying. I should’ve broken up with him a long time ago, but I didn’t want to break his heart.” Ali turned around and grabbed a light blue t-shirt from her closet and put it on over her sports bra. “He used to be really nice. But ever since he told me he loved me a month into dating and I never said it back, he’s been clingy and obsessive. Sometimes I feel like he is forcing me to say it back to him, but I just can’t.”

“Do you love him?” Ash asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

“No, not the way I should.” She shakes her head. “He doesn’t make me feel special. I don’t feel like we have a deep connection.” Ali grabbed her pink Nikes out of her closet and sat on the bed to put them on.

“Well you deserve to be treated like a princess, and no one should ever disrespect you, your family or your friends. No one should ever upset you or make you cry. You’re too beautiful to be crying.” Ashlyn said, tucking a strand of Ali’s hair behind her ear.

“Thank you, Ashlyn. You are the best.” She wraps her arms around Ash’s waist and lays her head against her chest. Ali catches herself giving Ashlyn a hug for the second time today.

“I’m always going to be here for you, Alex.” Ash wraps her arms around Ali’s shoulder, and kisses the top of her head.

Without letting go, Ali looks up at Ash. “How come you call me Alex?”

“It is your name, isn’t it?” Ashlyn looks at her confused.

“Well, yeah. But we just met today, and you called me it this morning during first period.”

“Oh.” Ashlyn laughed, “I guess I did, huh? I don’t know, it just felt right.” She rubbed her hands up and down Ali’s back, and let go.

“Can I tell you something?” Ali asked.

“Of course, you can tell me anything.”

“I like you calling me Alex.” Ali blushed and dipped her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all enjoying this? If you are, I'm up for suggestions about what you want to see. This will probably be a long one, so I'm willing to work some of your ideas in.
> 
> Also, work is crazy busy right now. But I'll try to get up a chapter ASAP.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: I’m Gay**

Ali and Ashlyn made their way downstairs and out to her Range Rover. Ash put the bag that contained a couple blankets and towels, along with some snacks and water in the backseat. They both got in and buckled up. Ali started the car and started out towards the closest beach that was about forty-five minutes away.

“Damn,” Ashlyn said letting her eyes and hands roam around the car. “This car is so badass, Alex.”

Ali blushed. “Thanks, Ash. I know what you’re thinking though. ‘Spoiled rich kids,’ am I right?” Quickly looking at Ashlyn and trying to read her.

“No, of course not.” Ash looked into Ali’s soft brown eyes and immediately regretting lying, “Okay, maybe I thought it at first but you sure don’t act like a spoiled little brat.”

“Well, my parents are rich. And yes, they bought us nice cars, but they make us work for everything else that we want. Kyle and I both have to work during the summer for a couple weeks at my dad’s office and then a few days throughout the month for an allowance. They want to teach us that the world doesn’t owe us anything and that money won’t just be handed to us.” Ali continued to explain how her parent wanted to teach them the value of money and responsibility.

"Shoot, maybe I can get a job working at your dad’s office.” Ashlyn laughs, “Gotta save up for the Jeep that I want.”

“Maybe you can work a few days out of the month with me, I’ll check with my dad about letting you come in. He can always use the extra help.” Ali smiled.

"Awesome!” Ash said as she was switching through the radio stations trying to find something good. “Oh, yeah. I’m supposed to let my brother know if I’ll be getting a ride home or if he’ll need to be picking me up.” Ashlyn said as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out.

“I can take you home whenever we get done.” Ali risked taking her eyes off the road to glance at Ash responding to a text.

“Okay, cool. Thanks!” Ashlyn responds to Ali.

_Ash: Ali said she can bring me home when we are all done.  
_ _Chris: Whoa, who’s Ali?? And done doing what?!Right on sis! Told ya you’d have girls falling head over heels for you already.  
_ _Ash: She is the first person I met today and she is really awesome.  
_ _Ash: Oh, and she plays softball too. Catcher, actually. So that’s pretty cool.  
_ _Ash: And for your information, dumbass…she’s taking me to the beach. And she is straight, she just broke up with her boyfriend. So she is not falling head over heels for me. Even though she has kinda flirted with me a little bit.  
_ _Chris: So you made a friend? Will you look at that?! Mom will be so proud of you!!  
_ _Chris: Softball player. Just broke up with her boyfriend. And she has “kinda” flirted with you??  
_ _Chris: OH!!! ANNNND taking you to your favorite place in the whole entire world, THE BEACH!?!?! Yeah she totally doesn’t like you AT ALL!!!_

Ashlyn laughs at her brother’s responses. “Oh.My.Gosh!!! Do you ever want to kill your brother?” Ash asks Ali as she continues to have a conversation with Chris.

“Every single time he gets on my nerves. But he is also my best friend and I love him, so that stops me from actually doing it.” Ali laughs, but then questions Ash. “Why?”

_Ash: Yeah, you’re an ass and I hate you!_

“Because my brother is being an ass.” Ash laughs.

“What’s he saying” Ali asks as she makes her way onto the freeway towards the beach.

“Uh.” Ashlyn clears her throat and looks at Ali, she was debating on whether or not to tell Ali the truth. “Can I tell you something without you getting weirded out or hating me? Or maybe I should at least wait until you’re not driving.”

Ali looks over at Ash and can tell she is nervous, but quickly looks back at the road. She reaches her hand over the center console and places it on Ash’s knee to calm her down. “Ash, you can tell me anything. I know we hardly know each other and we just met, and we are barely even friends. But you can trust me, you can always come to me. I know this may sound a little crazy, but I have this weird feeling that we have a connection.”

“Al, it’s not crazy, because I feel the same way.” She took Ali’s hand and held it in her own on her knee. “I just don’t want what I have to say ruin our friendship.”

“Ash, nothing you have to say will ruin what we are building. Our friendship is new and fresh, nothing is going to stop me from wanting to be your friend.”

“Alex?” Ash looked over at Ali as she was concentrating on which exit she needed to take for the beach. She let go of Ali’s hand because she wasn’t sure how she would take her confession.

“Yes Ash?” Ali merged off the freeway once she found the right exit.

“I’m gay. I like girls.” Ash looked down into her lap where she was playing with her fingers.

“And?” Ali chuckled and responded like it wasn’t that big of a surprise.

“So you’re not weirded out?” Ashlyn quickly responded and was staring at Ali like she had two heads.

“No, why would I be? I mean, Kyle is gay and so is Pinoe and Abby. It’s not that big of a deal.” Ali said nonchalantly. “Plus, I already kind of knew.”

“Wait? What?!” Now Ash was really confused. “What do you mean, ‘You kind of already knew?’ How?”

Ali parked the car in the lot about a block from the beach. “Ash, seriously. It wasn’t that hard to figure out.” She used her fingers to count off her reasons. “For one, softball player. Stereotype, but usually is true. For two, you were checking out my ass. And I’m pretty sure I caught you drooling when I was getting changed earlier.” Ali laughed as Ash blushed. “And for three, I just knew.” She added a wink in there with a little chest pat as she got out of the car.

Ali lets out a slight giggle that made Ashlyn’s heart jump a beat. It’s the kind of laugh that’s purely innocent, yet sexy all at the same time. She was definitely crushing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Beach Time**

Ali and Ash walked side by side down to the beach. Even for it being fall in California, it was still kind of nice out. It was seventy-two degrees and the sun was warm. Ali placed the blanket down in the sand and slipped off her Nikes. She used one of the towels as a pillow and laid down on her stomach. Ash took off her shoes and dug her toes into the warm sand, it felt different than the sand back in Satellite Beach. The beaches looked different too, you wouldn’t think so, but they do.

“I’m going to head down to the water for a minute, I’ll be right back.” Ash said to Ali as she made her way down to the shore.

Ali turned around and laid on her side. She propped her head up with her hand and stared at Ash walking into the ocean. A smile crept up on her face. She pulled out her phone and took a picture. Ashlyn’s head was tipped back, taking in the sun. Her arms were spread wide, she just looked like she was at peace. Ash finally made her way back up to Ali after about five minute of enjoying the water.

She had her pant legs rolled up as far as she could get them. “Dang, I should have borrowed some shorts from you.” Ash said as she plopped down on the blanket next to Ali and wiped as much of the sand off of her legs as she could.

“I can give you a pair to change into when we get back home. Maybe you could stay for dinner?” Ali really enjoyed spending time with Ashlyn.

“Yeah, I’ll just have to check with my mom.” Ash laid back and put her hands behind her head, she closed her eyes and took in the sounds around her. Those were the sounds that helped calm and relax her, she could possibly be asleep within a few minutes.

“Okay.” Ali turned back around so she could continue to lay on her stomach.

They were both relaxing and enjoying the sun, about ten minutes went by when Ali’s phone started ringing.

“Hello?” Ali sat up and answered her phone.

She noticed Ashlyn didn’t move, she must have fallen asleep.

 _“Hey babe. Want to come over? My parents aren’t home.”_ Brent was on the other end.

“No, I’m busy right now and can’t really talk.” Ali was annoyed. She still hasn’t confronted him about what he did to Kyle.

_“Seriously babe, what is your problem? You’ve been acting different lately. You act like you don’t want to be around me. What are you busy doing? Can I come over?”_

“Brent, seriously?” Ali hand finally had enough. “You’re clingy and obsessive. I never get alone time, you’re constantly needing my attention or wanting something from me. It’s annoying. And no, you can’t come over. I’m not even at home. I’m hanging out with a friend, and you’re interrupting our time together.” Ali hung up the phone, she didn’t even wait to hear what Brent had to say.

“Are you okay?” Ash rolled over on her side and looked at Ali.

“Yeah, just a wrong number.” Ali placed her phone back in her bag.

Ashlyn laughed, “Oh, lying to me? I see how it is.” Ash walks on her knees over to Ali and straddles her lap.

“Ashlyn, what are you doing?” Ali looked up at Ashlyn from her position on her back.

“Well Krieger, first impressions are everything and since you lied to me, I think you need to be punished.” Ashlyn laughs and pins Ali’s hands above her head.

“Don’t you dare!” Ali was trying to fight off Ashlyn, but surprisingly she was a lot stronger than she looked.

“Shouldn’t have lied to me.” Ashlyn laughed as she kept her right hand holding both of Ali’s. She put her left hand on Ali’s side and was pretending like she was going to tickle her. “Now, are you going to tell me who that was or am I going to have to tickle you?”

Ali was actually enjoying this closeness. “I’m not ticklish.” She said with a straight face.

“Everyone says they’re not ticklish and it always turns out that they are, Princess. I’ll give you to the count of three to change your mind. One.” Ash moved her hand so it was against Ali’s side and readied her fingers. “Two.”

Ashlyn was just about to start her tickle torture on Ali, when she used her lower body strength to flip them. Now it was Ashlyn lying flat on her back with a surprised look on her face. Ali had Ash’s hands pinned above her head and was staring down at her with a smirk on her face.

“Aww, looks like big strong Harris just got a taste of her own medicine.” Ali said while she started tickling Ash.

“You better stop it right now, Alex!” Ash said through her laughter.

Ali kept it up, “And if I don’t, what are you going to do about it?”

“Ali.” Ash finally was able to get her arms free of Ali’s restraints. She held Ali’s hands down and looked up at her. “Payback is a bitch.”

“Payback? Really?” Ali gave her a pointed look.

Ash rolled onto her side and dumped Ali off of her. She stood up and pulled Ali with her. Ash was dragging Ali behind her down to the water. Once Ali caught on to what Ashlyn was up to, she started to fight back by planted her feet into the sand.

“Ashlyn! NO! Don’t even think about it.” Ali was pulling Ashlyn back towards her.

Ashlyn picked Ali up and threw her over her shoulder. She was kicking and hitting Ash’s back, and Ash was just laughing.

“Put me down, you jerk.” Ali smacked Ash's butt.

“Name calling isn’t very nice and neither is hitting.” Ashlyn walked into the water and moved Ali so she was carrying her bridal style. “You want to apologize?” She looked into those warm cinnamon colored eyes and knew right then and there that she wouldn’t do anything to hurt Ali or to upset her. She was only teasing and wouldn’t throw her into the cold water.

“If I apologize will you put me down?” Ali asked.

“As long as you mean it, it has to be a real apology.” Ashlyn had her arms wrapped around her neck and thighs, holding on as tight as she could. She wanted to tease Ali, but she also wanted her to feel safe in her arms. “Ashlyn,” Ali looked deep into her hazel eyes which were greener at the moment, “I am sorry for lying to you, tickling you, and calling you a jerk.” Ali reached up and tucked a piece of blonde wavy hair behind Ash’s ear, she let her finger ghost down her cheek as she was pulling back.

Ashlyn put Ali down, but didn’t remove her hands from around her waist and Ali still had hers around Ash’s neck. They were staring into each other’s eyes, both searching for answers. Ashlyn’s heart was pounding, she could hear it in her ears. She really liked this girl, she had never felt like this before about someone. She really wanted to reach down and kiss her, but she didn’t, Ali was her friend and she didn’t want to ruin their new friendship.

Ali, on the other hand, was dying for Ashlyn to kiss her. She has never before had feelings for a girl or even questioned her sexuality, but ever since this morning when Ashlyn shook her hand, she felt a connection. She knew Ashlyn was gay. She knew that Ash found her attractive and Ali definitely thought that Ashlyn was a very beautiful girl. Plus, she was extremely sweet and charming. Ali swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip. So was fighting a battle within herself, technically she was still in a relationship with Brent, but her body wanted Ashlyn something fierce. She had to separate herself from Ashlyn before she did something she couldn’t take back.

Ali reluctantly removed her arms from around her neck and Ashlyn removed hers. Ali immediately missing the comfort of Ashlyn’s arms wrapped around her.

“So,” Ash started to rub the back of her neck. “Do you surf?”

“I have gone once, but I’m not very good at it. Kyle, on the other hand, is really good.”

“Maybe the next time we come out, I could teach you, if you’d want?” Ashlyn was staring out at some of the other surfers in the water.

“Sounds like a plan, Harris.” Ali noticed that the sun was getting closer to the water, she looked down at her watch noticing the time. “We have about an hour until dinnertime, we better get back before my mom gets mad at me for not being home in time.” She makes her way back to their spot and picks up the blanket and towels.

Ashlyn was following closely behind, she helped pick up some of their items. “Do you still want me to stay for dinner?” Ash’s voice was quiet as she was looking down at her phone.

“Of course.” Ali said as she slipped on her shoes.

“Alright, I just sent a text to my mom letting her know I’m going to be having dinner at a friend’s house.” She grabbed the beach bag from Ali’s hands, “Please, let me carry that.” She shouldered the bag and they made their way to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, y'all are lucky. Here's a short one to hold you over... I may not get another chapter out until Tuesday.

**Chapter Ten: Sharks**

The car ride back to Ali’s house was mostly quiet. There were a few stolen glances at each other, and a few times their hands touched each other’s when one or the other would change the radio. But other than that, it was a comfortable silence. They pulled up in the driveway, which now had a white Cadillac Escalade and a dark blue Audi A7 Sedan parked in the garage.

“Thank you for taking me to the beach today, Alex.” Ash said as they walked up to the front door.

Ali turned around with her hand on the doorknob. “You’re welcome.” They made their way through the front door and Ali immediately called out to let her family know they were home. “Mom? We’re home.”

“Alex, dear?” Ali’s mom called from the kitchen. “Can you come help set the table, please?”

Ali grab Ash’s hand after putting their bag down in the foyer and pulled her into the kitchen with her.

“Mom?” Ali’s mom turned around from her position at the stove. “This is my friend Ashlyn.” Ali dropped her hand so she could grab the plates out of the cabinet.

“I hope you don’t mind me staying for dinner, Mrs. Krieger?” Ashlyn spoke up as she reached for the plates that Ali just placed on the counter.

“Of course not dear. It’s nice to meet you. And please, call me Deb.” Deb turned off the stove and started placing dinner on the table, while Ash helped Ali set it.

After seeing that everything was set, Deb told the girls to go get cleaned up for dinner. “Go get cleaned up real quick, and tell your father and Kyle it’s time to eat, please.”

“Yes ma’am.” Ali quickly made her way upstairs to her bedroom with Ashlyn following right behind her. “Here,” Ali grabbed a pair of Nike joggers out of her dresser and handed them to Ash, “you can wear these so you’ll be more comfortable.”

Ali walked into her en-suite bathroom and washed her hands real quick. As she was coming out of the bathroom, Ashlyn was standing there in her Ethika boxer shorts with sharks on them and her t-shirt. Ali let her eyes wander up and down Ash’s legs. They were small, but they had muscle. Her thighs were perfect and toned. And talk about a nice ass, her boxers were tight around her butt. Ali had to get herself under control, she was definitely feeling things she had never felt before.

“Sharks, really?” Ali had finally said after a few minutes of staring at Ashlyn.

Ashlyn blushed and cleared her throat. She grabbed the joggers quickly and put them on. “I really like sharks, don’t judge.” Ash laughed.

“Not judging, Stud. They’re cute. Hurry up, I’m starving.” Ali was standing in the door waiting for Ashlyn to finish washing her hands.

“You’re sassy, bossy, and demanding. Anything else I should know?” Ashlyn laughed as she pushed Ali out the door and followed her downstairs.

“You forgot adorable, funny, competitive, smart, killer smile,” she paused for just a few seconds, “a great ass.” Ali was smirking to herself as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs. Ash’s jaw dropped and almost fell down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://instagram.com/p/4XTD6pggAt/ (it's not a picture of her in the shark Ethika's, but it's a picture of her wearing the boxers)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to thank you all for the comments and kudos. Also, I want to thank you for your patience. With the holidays coming up and work being busy, I won't be able to get these chapters out that fast. Again, let me know if there is anything you want to see between these two. 
> 
> Last, but not least, I haven't had time to edit this chapter. So after I post it I'll go back through and reread it to make sure everything is correct.

**Chapter Eleven: Dinner With The Krieger’s**

Ashlyn finally composed herself enough before entering the dining area. Ali was sitting in her seat patting the empty one next to her for Ash, she had a smirk on her face as Ashlyn made her way over. Kyle was sitting across from her watching the expression on his sister’s face. Mr. Krieger and Deb walked in a few minutes later both carrying a glass of wine and sat down.

"Well, hello there.” Ken said to Ashlyn as he sat down at the head of the table. “I’m Ken.”

“Ashlyn; I’m a friend of Alex’s.” She got up and made her way over to Ali’s dad to shake his hand. “It’s very nice to meet you sir. Thank you for allowing me to stay for dinner. You have a very beautiful home and an even lovelier family.”

Ali was shocked. She knew Ashlyn was sweet, but she was now beyond amazing in her book. She was so charming, respectful, and polite. Ali was definitely feeling something for the blonde. She was mysterious and drawn to her, she wanted to know more about her.

Kyle didn’t say anything, but he took note of Ali’s face and the way Ashlyn had called Ali ‘Alex’ instead of ‘Ali’. He would be sure to talk to Ali later and see what was up with her and Ash.

“Thank you, Ashlyn.” He noticed the firm handshake that she gave him, and looked at Ali. “Wow. A firm handshake, polite, and very respectful. You’re already my favorite one of Alexandra’s friends.” Ashlyn blushed as she sat back down in her seat. “Alex, I think Ashlyn here needs to teach your other friends a lesson.”

Ali shook her head and slipped her hand under the table to give Ash’s hand that was sitting on her thigh a quick squeeze. “She is pretty amazing, isn’t she?” It was more a statement than a question. Ash froze at the contact.

“Your parents really did a fine job raising you, Ashlyn.” Ken said.

Ashlyn cleared her throat and Ali released her hand. “Thank you, sir.” Ash was surprised about how Ali’s family was so welcoming. It felt like being back home in Florida with her best friend’s family.

“Alright everyone, let’s eat before it gets cold.” Deb said as she started passing around the food. She had made a pot roast with mashed potatoes, mixed sautéed veggies, rolls, and a nice crisp salad.

They all filled their plates with the delicious food and ate in silence for a few minutes. Then the questions started rolling in for Ashlyn. The Krieger’s wanted to get to know a little bit more about this beautiful blonde.

“So Ashlyn, I’m guessing you’re new?” Deb was the first to start off the questioning.

“Yes ma’am.” Ash cleared her throat and wiped her mouth. “My family just moved here from Satellite Beach, Florida.”

“Wow, that’s quite a move.” Ken spoke up.

“Yeah, I definitely miss home. But at least we are still near the beach, so it’s not too bad.”

“Kyle, Ash can be your new surfing buddy.” Ali said excitingly to her brother who was sitting there quietly observing the mysterious blonde bombshell.

“Are you any good?” Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’d like to think so, I’ve been surfing since I was five.”

“Maybe we can go out this weekend then.” Kyle said to Ashlyn.

Ash got a little excited, she had her signature dimpled smile on full display. “That’d be awesome.”

“Hopefully you’re better than the diva over there.” Kyle said pointing at Ali, who stuck her tongue out at him. “It’s just sad how bad she sucks.”

“Kyle!” Deb didn’t appreciate that kind of behavior from her children.

“Don’t worry Kyle, I won’t disappoint you.” Ashlyn looked over at Ali, “You can’t be that bad, right?”

Both Kyle and Ali spoke at the same time. “YAAAASSS!” Kyle said overdramatically and Ali replying with a, “I could definitely use some lessons.”

“B, no one wants to teach you how to surf. The last instructor quit after half an hour with you.” Kyle said as he started drinking his water.

“Don’t worry,” Ash winked at Ali. “I'll teach you all my moves and you’ll be a pro and better than Kyle in no time."

Kyle spit out his water and both of his parents yelled at him, “KYLE!”

Ken smacked him on the back of the head, “Clean that up, son.”

Kyle was coughing into his fist, “What kind of moves will you be teaching her, Ashlyn?” He pointed at Ali, “Because she will never be better than me.”

Ashlyn laughed, “You’ll just have to wait and see, Kyle.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Dessert**

Kyle got up from the table and made his way to the kitchen, before entering, he called over his shoulder for Ali to come help him with the dessert.

“So what did mom make for dessert?” Ali asked while setting both hers and Ashlyn’s plate in the sink.

Kyle ignored her question and asked his own, “I’m sure you want her for dessert.” He nodded his head towards the dining room. “You like her, don’t you?”

Ali was surprised by Kyle’s question. “What? Who?”

“Oh please, don’t play dumb with me.” Kyle said with sass.

“Seriously Kyle, what are you talking about?” Ali opened up the refrigerator and grabbed the Boston Cream pie that her mom had picked up from the store.

“I mean, I didn’t know you were a switch hitter, but I’d switch for her too. She is freaking gorgeous.” Kyle said dramatically.

Ali carefully placed the pie down before she started beating up on Kyle. “What the hell are you talking about Kyle? I don’t like her like that.”

“Mhm, sure you don’t. I saw the way you were looking at her and the way she called you ‘Alex.’ You don’t let just anyone call you that, I’ve never heard Brent call you ‘Alex’ before. So what’s up with that?”

Ali stopped hitting Kyle and rubbed her hands over her face. “Okay, maybe I like her a little bit. But I don’t know anything about being a switch hitter. And how do you even know she is gay?”

“Seriously?” Kyle throw his hands up in the air. “My gaydar is never wrong.”

“Of course not. But seriously Kyle, I’ve never liked a girl before. Plus, I’m still technically in a relationship with Brent.”

“Yeah, well, you’re breaking up with him first thing tomorrow.” Kyle says matter-of-factly.

He walked back into the dining area with three plates of pie. He gave one to each of his parents and kept the other one for himself.

He looked over at Ashlyn and said, “Alex is taking forever in there with the pie, you should go help her.”

Ashlyn looked at Kyle confused, but got up and made her way into the kitchen. “Kyle said you needed help.”

Ali turned around to see Ashlyn leaning against the kitchen island. “He needs help.” Ali chuckled and Ash looked at her confused. “My brother is ridiculous. Here,” she hands Ashlyn a piece of pie and then pulls out a barstool at the island, and sits down next to her.

“Thanks.” Ashlyn said as she took a bite. “Mmm, so good. I love pie.”

Just as Ashlyn said that, Kyle walked back into the kitchen for another piece. “I’m sure Ali will let you eat hers.” He says under his breath.

Apparently Kyle didn’t say it all that quiet or Ashlyn has very good hearing.

“Excuse me?” Ashlyn was blushing and a little shocked.

“What?” Ali said confused.

Kyle just smirked and walked back out of the kitchen.

“What did he say?” Ali asked.

“Nothing,” Ashlyn rubbed the back of her neck and tried to avoid eye contact with Ali. “Can I have some more pie?”

“Here,” she pushed her plate closer to Ashlyn, “you can eat mine.”

Ashlyn stared at Ali with her mouth slightly open. Ali was confused as to why she responded like that, all she was trying to do was share the pie she knew she wouldn’t be able to eat all of.

“You okay, Ash?” Ali placed her hand on top of the one Ashlyn had on the counter. She didn’t give Ash time to respond before speaking up again, “I just know I won’t be able to eat this all, and I didn’t want it to go to waste.”

Ashlyn cleared her throat and looked anywhere but at Ali, “Yeah, I’m okay. I was just thinking about something.” She quietly laughed, “I just got distracted, that’s all.” She picked up her fork and took a piece of Ali’s pie. “Guess I’ll have to work out twice as hard tomorrow for eating dessert.”

Ali laughed and winked as she took one last bite before sliding the plate closer to Ashlyn. She got up from the island and started putting away the pie and leftovers from dinner. Deb and Ken made their way back into the kitchen and told Ali they would finish cleaning up so that she could spend a little time with Ashlyn before she needed to be driven home.

Kyle walked in and saw his sister standing at the refrigerator putting food away, he leaned in close and whispered in her ear while looking at Ashlyn. “So, did you let her eat your pie?” He pulled away laughing.

Ali stood there in complete shock. Now she finally understood why Ashlyn looked at her the way she did. Ashlyn looked over at Kyle, with a raised eyebrow, as soon as he started laughing. Ali made eye contact with Ash and started blushing. She turned away from Ashlyn, the thought of Ash doing that to her made her body heat up and feel tingly all over. She needed to calm herself down before asking Ashlyn if she wanted to hangout a little bit before having to go home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Someone Like You**

Ali and Ashlyn made their way up to Ali’s room. Ash was laying on her stomach, closer to the foot of the bed, facing Ali who was propped up against the pillows and headboard. Ali had just given Ashlyn all the details on Brent and asking for advice on how to go about breaking up with him tomorrow.

“Al, you just have to tell him how it is. You can’t sugarcoat anything. Sometimes the truth hurts, but it’s better than lying to someone.” Ash said as she started rubbing Ali’s left foot.

Ali moaned, “Mmm, oh my gosh Ash, you are an angel.” She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Having Ashlyn’s hands on her sent an electric shock throughout her body. “Okay, so just tell him the truth. Tell him that I’m just not in love like he is.” She paused and moaned again. Ashlyn was hitting all the right pressure points on her foot. “Mmm. Tell him that he is very disrespectful, not only to me, but to my friends and family. That he doesn’t give me space when I need it, and that he,” Ali still had her eyes closed and she moaned again, this time it sounded very sexual. Ash looked up at her and smirked. “Mmm, that he just isn’t the one for me.”

Ashlyn switched to the other foot. “Sounds good. Just stay strong and don’t fall for his apologies, because he will try to apologize. He isn’t going to give you up that easily; he’d be a fool if he didn’t try.” Ash paused the massage and looked into Ali’s eyes, “So please Alex don’t fall for it. You deserve better!”

“I promise you I won’t. I know what I want out of a relationship and I know he can’t offer me it.” Ali tried to put all of her emotions and heart into what she said, she hoped that Ash could read it in her eyes. She didn’t want to come straight out and say it, but she was thinking, _‘I want someone like you.’_

Ashlyn continued rubbing Ali’s feet while they talked about the upcoming softball tryouts and what Ash needed to know about the coaches and players.

“If you keep rubbing my feet like that, I might just fall in love with you, Ash.” Ali was so relaxed laying there with her eyes closed.

Ashlyn lightly laughed, “Well, if you don’t stop making those noises, your brother or parents are going to think we are doing something else in here.”

Ali rolled her eyes and groaned. “Ugh, Kyle, he has been a grade A pain in my ass tonight.”

“And why’s that?” Ashlyn laughed.

“He was asking me ridiculous questions and making inappropriate comments.” Ali tuned so she was laying on her side.

“Like?” Ash asked as she moved up farther on the bed and mirrored Ali.

Ali turned her head and buried it into the pillow and mumbled.

“What? I didn’t hear you.” Ashlyn leaned closer in.

She turned her head and looked at Ash, “He thinks he knows everything.”

“Let me guess.” Ashlyn smirked and raised her eyebrow. “He thinks either you or I like each other?”

Ali buried her face back in the pillow and groaned. _Was it that obvious?_

Ashlyn placed her hand on Ali’s arm and started rubbing it. “Hey, look at me.” Ash said softly. Ali turned her head and looked into the beautiful hazel eyes. “It’s okay.” She tucked a piece of Ali’s dark brown hair behind her ear. “I know it has only been a day and I probably shouldn’t be admitting this to you, but I like you, I’m not going to lie. And I’m only telling you this because I don’t believe in hiding feelings or not being honest. I promise you, I will keep my feelings and thoughts to myself because I respect you and our friendship, but it’s only fair that you know. Okay?”

“That’s just the thing, it’s only been one day and I’m already feeling like this.” Ali sat up and moved back so she was leaning against the headboard. “I have never experienced before something like this and so fast. It usually takes me a while to develop feelings, but ever since this morning when I first saw you, I knew I wanted to get to know you. The minute we shook hands, I felt this electric shock run through me, that’s never happened before with anybody. It’s scary, Ash.” Ali rubbed her hands over her face and let out a shaky breath. “I really like you.”

“But?” _There is always a ‘but.’_ Ashlyn knew there had to be more.

“No ‘buts.’ It’s just that I’ve never been a,” Ali used air quotes, “‘switch hitter’ before. I don’t know what to do or how all of this works. I mean, we obviously don’t have to rush into anything. I still have to break up with Brent, but I do want to get to know you better and go slow.” Ali was mumbling and rambling on, Ash thought it was cute.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. We can be just friends, that’s fine with me. I don’t want to rush you into anything or force you to do something you aren’t ready for.” Ashlyn intertwined her fingers with Ali’s and held her hand.

“Thank you, Ashlyn. You’re the best.” Ali brought their linked hands up to her lips and kissed the back of Ashlyn’s hand.

“You’re welcome.” Ash was staring deep into the beautiful brown colored eyes that were darkening at the moment, she let her eyes wander to Ali’s lips. She swallowed hard, “Alex?”

Ali was staring back at Ashlyn. She couldn’t look away, her eyes had captured her. She hummed her response, “Hmm?”

“You better take me home now before I kiss you.” Ash was straight forward with what was going to happen if Ali didn’t break up their little moment.

That’s all it took for Ali, she straddled Ashlyn’s lap and pushed her all the way onto her back so that she was lying flat. She reached down to capture her lips with Ash’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaat?!?!?!?!?! ALEXANDRA BLAIRE KRIEGER!!!!  
> Do you think Ashlyn will let their moment continue or do you think she'll be the bigger person and break it up?!  
> What do you hope to see with these two??


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long one since y'all waited patiently for me to finish this chapter. Hope y'all enjoy. And again, thank you for all the comments and kudos. They really are appreciated and they help motivate me to continue writing.

**Chapter Fourteen: Not Like This**

Ashlyn moaned against Ali’s soft lips and kissed her back, she let herself get caught up in the moment. Ali had one hand under Ash’s head and the other firmly planted next to the blonde’s shoulder holding herself up, Ashlyn had one hand on Ali’s firm ass and the other was gently rubbing her thumb over her cheek. When Ali finally wanted to deepen the kiss, she slid her tongue across Ash’s bottom lip asking for permission; that’s what finally brought Ashlyn back to reality.

No matter how badly Ashlyn wanted Ali or vise-versa, there was no way Ash was going to let Ali do this. She respected Ali too much to continue their moment, plus if she was being completely honest with herself, it didn’t feel right knowing that Ali was someone else’s girlfriend at the moment. Ashlyn wasn’t a cheater, nor would she let Ali be one.

“Alex.” Ash removed her hand from Ali’s butt and used both hands to hold Ali’s face back. She was looking deep into those dark amber eyes that were filled with want and desire.

Ali was a little breathless, she sat up straight still straddling Ashlyn’s lap, her hands now on Ash’s well defined abs. “What’s wrong?”

Ashlyn tucked a piece of the brunette’s hair behind her ear and ran her hands up and down Ali’s arms. “We can’t do this, not right now. You’re still with Brent,” Ali was about to cut in but Ash gave her a look of ‘let me finish.’ “But I know what tomorrow is going to bring. And with that being said, I also don’t want to be just a rebound or an experiment, I actually want to build a relationship with you. I don’t want to just jump into this without thinking everything through. Trust me, I want to keep kissing you, there is no doubt about that. But I want to make sure you are ready for something like this, it’s not easy.”

Ali had tears in her eyes, she knew Ashlyn was right.

“I will patiently wait for you to be ready, Alex.” Ash used her thumb to stop Ali’s tears from falling. “I’m not going anywhere. I will be here for you and we will get through this together. But you have to promise me something.” Ash lifts Ali’s chin.

Ali looked up at Ashlyn with sad eyes. “You’re right and I’m sorry, I just got caught up in the moment.” She wiped away the remainder of the tears, “What do I need to promise you?”

Ashlyn scooted back so she was resting against the headboard. She brought Ali with her, who was still on her lap. She placed her hands on Ali’s thighs. “Promise me that you’ll only break up with Brent if that is something you want to do for yourself, not because you want to be with me or to please anyone else.”

Ali nodded her head in understanding.

“Also, please think all this through and what it is you want from me. Don’t get me wrong, I would love to be able to be with you, but I wouldn’t want to ruin the friendship we are building. I rather have you as my friend than nothing at all. I like you Ali, I do, but your friendship is more important to me than anything else.”

“I understand Ash, and I promise that I will think everything through. But I’m still breaking up with Brent, he isn’t what I want and he doesn’t treat me with respect. He doesn’t deserve to be with someone like me if he is going to treat me the way he does.”

“Okay, good.” Ash smirked.

“What?” Ali noticed the change in Ashlyn’s facial expression.

“One more promise.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“You’re not allowed to kiss anyone else, anymore. As your friend, I’m not allowing you to. If I can’t kiss you then no one else can either.” Ashlyn said it so matter-of-factly and serious that it made Ali bust up laughing.

“Ash,” Ali was trying to talk through her laughter, “you’re the one stopping yourself from getting these kisses.” Ali puckered up her lips.

Just as Ashlyn was about to respond, there was a knock on the door and then it opened. It didn’t give the girls time to reposition themselves, and in walked Kyle.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” He pointed between the two of them as he leaned into the doorframe. “The rainbow squad all in one room, well minus two of course. Also, welcome to the club, B.”

Ali groaned and rolled off of Ashlyn. “What do you want, Kyle?”

“Now Alex, is that anyway to talk to your favorite brother?” Kyle walked into the room and closed the door.

“You mean my only brother?” Ali questioned him.

“Yeah, same thing. Anyways, I was just coming in here to tell you that it’s getting late and you needed to take Ashlyn home. Buuuuut,” Kyle was so overdramatic and talking with his hands. “I see that you two were in the middle of doing the nasties.”

Ashlyn was busting up laughing, “Oh my gosh!”

Ali’s face was red, “Kyle, that’s not what we were doing.” She picked up a pillow and threw it at him, “Now get out.”

Kyle opened the door and was closing it behind him before he popped back in and asked, “Are you going to finish whatever it was you were doing or do you want me to tell mom and dad you’re getting ready to leave so they can say goodbye?”

Ali jumped off the bed and ran to the door, Kyle took off running down the hallway as Ali chased after him. He got to his room and shut the door quickly before Ali could enter.

She whispered loudly through the closed door, “You’re an ass, Kyle.” As she walked back to her room, Ashlyn was standing there leaning against the doorframe. “I guess it’s time to get you home.”

Ashlyn said goodbye to Ken and Deb, and was welcomed back anytime. She collected her belongings and made her way out to Ali’s car.

The twenty minute drive to Ashlyn’s house was quiet for the most part. The only time either of them talked was when Ali was asking for directions. The pulled into Ash’s driveway and Ali turned off the car.

“I’m sorry about tonight.” Ali said shyly.

“What are you sorry for? You have no reason to be.” Ashlyn took Ali’s hand from her lap and help it on the center console.

“For kissing you and for Kyle.” Ali looked Ash in the eyes.

“Hey, no need to apologize for the kiss, Princess.” Ash laughed a little, “And as far as Kyle goes, I’ll get him back this weekend when we go surfing.”

Ali let out a little laugh, “I can’t wait.”

“Well I better get inside.” Ash got out of the car and walked over to the driver’s side. She set her backpack down on the ground and pulled Ali out, “I need my goodnight hug.”

Ali laughed and hugged Ashlyn, “You want to know a secret?”

Ash pulled back a little bit, but kept her arms around the brunette’s waist. “Of course I do.”

Ali pulled Ashlyn back in and laid her head on her chest, they fit perfectly together. “I actually don’t like hugging.”

“Well we are going to have to change that Princess, because I’m a hugger and like to cuddle.” Ashlyn laughed and pulled back to look into Ali’s eyes.

“I don’t like hugging other people, but with you it feels different.” Ali intertwined her hands with Ash’s.

“Well, as long as I’m the only one getting those amazing hugs, then I won’t complain.” Ashlyn saw Ali yawn, “Alright, well I better let you go so you get home before you fall asleep. Drive safe and text me when you get home, that way I know you got home safely.” Ash pulled her in for another hug.

“I will. Goodnight and sleep good.” Ali hugged her tight.

“You too, Princess. Sweet dreams.” Ash kissed the top of Ali’s head before letting go.

Ali got back into the car and Ashlyn closed the door for her. She watched as she drove off and then went inside. As she was walking down the hallway to her room, Chris stopped her to ask about her night and about Ali. So Ash sat up with Chris and told him everything. Then her phone started vibrating, but instead of a text, it was a call from Ali.

Chris saw the name on his sister’s phone, “Your girlfriend is calling you, better get that.”

“Shut up.” Ash said before she picked up her phone and made her way to her own room. “Hello?”

“ _Hey, I’m home and just getting in bed. I wanted to say goodnight again and that I had a good time with you today_.”

Ash laid down on her bed, “Good, I’m glad you made it home safely. And I also had a great time today. I’m so glad I met you.”

Ali couldn’t see Ash, but she knew she was smiling. “ _Me too_.”

Ashlyn ran her hand down her stomach to her pants, “Oh crap, I almost forgot. I’m still wearing your joggers.”

“ _You can keep them_.”

“Are you sure?” Ash sat up and pulled them off.

“ _Yeah. That way when I spend the night or need something to wear when I come over, I won’t have to steal your clothes_.” Ali laughed.

“You’re very smart, aren’t you Princess? Always thinking ahead.”

“ _You’re finally catching on.”_ Ali yawned again _. “Alright Stud, I need my beauty sleep, so I’m going to let you go_.”

“I don’t think you need any more beauty sleep there, Princess. You’re already the most gorgeous girl in the school.”

“ _Laying it on thick. But thank you, Ash. Goodnight_.”

“Goodnight, Beautiful.” Ash said and hung up the phone.

They both fell asleep after hanging up, needing their rest for tomorrow. It’s going to be a busy and eventful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next chapter. If I don't get it finished by tonight, I probably won't have it up until after the holiday (Thanksgiving for us Americans) is over. So be on the lookout for another update probably this weekend or next Monday. Thank you again for your patience :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a filler.

**Chapter Fifteen: Good Morning**

Ashlyn woke to her phone buzzing, alerting her of a text message, on the bedside table. She rolled over onto her side and reached for it. With one eye open she read who it was and instantly had a smile on her face. It was from Ali.

 _Ali: Good morning :) Do you need a ride to school?  
_ _Ash: Good morning to you too, Princess! How’d you sleep? And isn’t picking me up out of your way?  
_ _Ali: Considering what today brings, I actually slept very well. It might have had to do with the voice of angel I heard before bed though. And are you kidding me? I would absolutely go out of my way to pick up my best friend for school._

Ashlyn smirked and laughed to herself. She rolled out of bed and quickly replied while stripping off her tank top and boxer shorts, and getting into the shower.

 _Ash: Well I’m glad you slept well. But Kriegy, you are pouring it on way too thick this early in the morning. Voice of an angel?! You must want something…so what is it? Another massage? Me to buy you lunch? Oh wait, you want to get on my good side because it’s true, I may not be able to handle your diva ass when I teach you how to surf and you don’t want me to give up on you?! And you don’t have to go out of your way to pick up your best friend, Kyle lives under the same roof as you.  
_ _Ash: By the way, I’m getting in the shower, might take me a few minutes to reply ;)_

Ali took a bite of her toast as soon as the second message from Ashlyn came in, she started choking and coughing. Kyle looked across the kitchen island at her and raised his eyebrow. She just ignored him and continued her conversation with Ashlyn, without trying to picture her in the shower soaking wet.

 _Ali: Hope you enjoy your shower, Stud ;)  
_ _Ali: Okay, okay…you caught me. But seriously, it was nice falling asleep after talking to you. And no, I have more faith in you than that. I don’t think you’ll give up on me that easily. You don’t seem like a quitter. And seriously, Kyle is not my best friend right now. He’s on my shit list, he won’t stop harassing me about last night. So I’m going to ask you again, do you need a ride, bestie?_

Ali sent her text and went upstairs to get ready since she knew it would take Ashlyn a while to reply back. She went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her makeup. She applied her mascara which was always a necessity, no matter what she was doing, and lightly applied some foundation.

Then she walked into her closet to pick out the perfect outfit. She settled for skinny jeans, a plain grey shirt that was loose, and a pair of black Nikes. She left her hair down and straight, then sprayed her favorite perfume from Victoria’s Secret, Eau So Sexy. Then while looking herself over in the mirror, she applied her lip gloss and put on her earrings. _Perfect!!_

Ali opened up the Snapchat app and added Ash by her phone number. She took a picture of herself in the mirror and sent it to Ash. “ _Hurry up with you shower, woman! (with the winking kissy face emoji)_ ”

Ashlyn picked up her phone from the bathroom counter and saw that she had a new contact on Snapchat and then a new snap from ‘Princess_Warrior.’ She thought to herself, _must be Ali_. She opened it up and sure enough, it was the beautiful Ali Krieger.

She smiled and quickly dried herself off. She slipped on a black Nike sports bra and wrapped the towel around her waist, clearly showing off her well defined v line that disappeared into the towel. She snapped a picture in the slightly fogged up mirror with a smirk on her face and added the caption, “ _Is it hot in here or is it just me ;)_.” And then she replied to Ali’s text while getting dressed.

 _Ash: I’ll agree, it was nice. Your sleepy voice is adorable. I’m glad you have faith in me. And no, I am not a quitter and I will never give up on you. I told you I’d be patient with you, and that includes with everything, not just what we talked about last night. I’m sorry about Kyle, if you want I can have a talk with him…maybe I can get him to back off a little. But, since you are offering and I wouldn’t mind spending time with you, yes, I will let you pick me up. I’m ready whenever you are, Princess_.

Ali opened the snap from Ashlyn, her jaw dropped and her mouth went dry. She so badly wanted to screenshot that picture and save it for later, but she couldn’t.

“Holy shit,” Ali mumbled to herself. She knew Ash was well defined and had an amazing body, but this was just too much.

She quickly made her way over to her dresser and opened her underwear drawer. She snapped a picture of all of her colorful underwear and sent it to Ash with the caption, “ _Might need to change into another pair after that pic, good gawd!”_

 _Ali: Well thank you Ash, that means a lot to me. And no, it’s fine. I’ll deal with Kyle later. Be there in 15-20 minutes, just leaving_.

Ashlyn finished getting ready. She applied a light amount of makeup and threw a black Hurley snapback on over her damp curly hair. She had on a pair of camo pants and a plain tight black t-shirt, with her black Doc Martin boots. She quickly made her way downstairs and told Chris that Ali was picking her up, then she kissed her mom on the cheek as she was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee and reading the morning paper.

As soon as she felt her phone vibrate with a text from Ali saying she was outside, she grabbed her backpack and was out the door. As she walked up to Ali’s car Ashlyn was smirking because of the snap she sent and the reply she got back from Ali. She knew she got to Ali. Just because Ash said that Ali really needed to think about what she wanted, didn’t mean a little harmless flirting and teasing couldn’t happen.

Ashlyn opened the passenger door of the Range Rover and got in. “Good morning, Princess. Don’t you look extra gorgeous this morning?” She leaned over and gave Ali a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks for the ride.”

Ali blushed. “You’re welcome. Someone is in a very good mood.” She laughed a little as she put her car in reverse and made her way out of Ash’s neighborhood. “And thank you, you don’t look too bad yourself, Stud.”

“Oh, I know I look good.” Ash smirked. “So which ones did you end up putting on?”

Ali quickly looked over at Ash confused, “What?”

“Did you or did you not get really turned on earlier over the picture of my sexy body and have to change your underwear?” Ashlyn leaned over the center console and tried to pull at Ali’s jeans on her hip to get a quick peak at her underwear, but Ali slapped her hand away.

Ali shifted in her seat and blushed. She should have known that Ash was going to tease her about her response to that picture. “Okay, fine. Yes, your body is extremely sexy and it turned me on. But I am not showing you my underwear, you perv.”

“You totally wanted to screenshot that picture, didn’t you?” Ashlyn laughed.

“You’re ridiculous.” Ali shook her head and focused on driving.

“It’s okay, I saved it to my camera roll. I’ll send it to you later on.” Ali looked over at her shocked and Ashlyn just winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't get another update out until this weekend or Monday.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short filler chapter that leads up to the Ash/Brent drama and then the Ali/Brent breakup...

**Chapter Sixteen: Tic Tok**

Kyle was already in the locker room getting dressed for first period PE when Brent walked in. He was so ready for his sister to be done with this douchebag, so he took it upon himself to move things along. Probably not the smartest thing to do on his part, but that’s Kyle for you, Queen of the Drama.

“What’s up, d-bag!” Kyle said a little too happily, with just a bit of sass, to Brent who was opening his locker across from Kyle.

“Just got done banging your sister, queer bait.” Brent’s back was to Kyle and he smirked.

Kyle knew that Ali and Brent’s relationship had not even gotten that far, nor will it ever. But he wasn’t going to let Brent know that he knew that information, so he played along.

“Oh, huh. That’s weird,” Brent turned around to see why Kyle wasn’t going off on him or getting upset. “Because I’m pretty sure that wasn’t you who I walked in on this morning in Ali’s bed, naked with her.” Kyle shrugged his shoulders and slipped on his PE shirt.

“What are you talking about? What do you mean, who was in Ali’s bed naked?” Brent’s face was red and his eyes were full of anger. He pushed Kyle up against the row of lockers.

“Oh, shit.” Dom Dwyer said with his British accent.

Dom was Syd’s boyfriend who moved to the States from England last year. He had just walked into the room to see Brent push Kyle up against the lockers. He wasn’t a fan of Brent, and Ali was his girlfriend’s friend, so he felt the need to protect Kyle. He ran over to where they were and pushed Brent off of Kyle.

“What’s your problem?” Dom kept his arm against Brent’s chest holding him back.

“Stay out of this, pretty boy. This is between me and Kyle.” Brent spat back, trying to work his way out of Dom’s tight hold so he could get back to Kyle.

“I don’t think so, Brent. I’m not going to let you be a bully to Kyle.”

“He just said my girlfriend was fucking someone else this morning.” Brent said angrily more so towards Kyle than Dom.

“Is that true Kyle?” Dom turned his head over his shoulder to look back at Kyle.

“No, of course not.” Kyle crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Brent with disgust. “Why would I want to talk about my sister’s sex life? That’s just wrong on so many levels, plus my baby sister is pure and innocent.”

“He’s fucking lying. He just said that Ali was in bed naked with someone else this morning.” Brent was getting pissed off now because Kyle was lying.

“Why would Kyle say something like that about his sister though, Brent?” Dom asked calmly.

“You know what?” Brent pushed Dom off of him and started walking out towards the gym, “I’m so done with this conversation. And Kyle?” He turned around before exiting the locker room and looked straight into Kyle’s eyes. “You’re going to be sorry for this.” And then he left.

Kyle rolled his eyes and looked at Dom, “Thanks for having my back, buddy.”

“Yeah, no problem. You want to tell me what that was all about though?” Dom quickly changed his clothes while Kyle told him the cliff notes version of what Brent did yesterday and what he said this morning, and how Ali was planning on breaking up with him sometime today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have another chapter up tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished another chapter, so here it is.

**Chapter Seventeen: Steal My Girl**

Brent walked out of the gym, ditching his first period. He couldn’t handle being in the same room as Kyle at the moment. So he walked back out to the parking lot and saw that Ali had parked right in front of his truck. He saw movement in her car and thought it was strange that she wasn’t already in her TA class, she usually was always early to things. When he got closer he saw that she wasn’t alone, that there was a blonde girl with a hat on backwards sitting in the front sitting. As he was approaching the bed of his truck he saw the blonde lean over the center console and give Ali a kiss on the cheek, his blood was boiling. He quickly turned on his heels and headed for the library. He knew he couldn’t go back to the gym and he wasn’t ready to confront Ali, so he figured study hall would be the next best thing.

***

“Alright Princess, off to class we go. But first,” Ash leaned over the center console and kissed Ali on the cheek. “I hope you have a good day, and good luck with Brent. If you need me later on, even if it is during class, just text me and I’ll come to you. Okay?”

Ali closed her eyes at the contact and smiled, she couldn’t get over how sweet Ash was. “Thank you, Ash. And I promise, if I need you, I will text you. I’m so glad I have you.”

“Always babe.” Ash hopped out of the car and shouldered her backpack, while grabbing Ali’s out of the backseat. She walked over to Ali’s side and opened the door for her.

The term of endearment didn’t go unnoticed by Ali, nor did the chivalry of carrying her backpack and opening the car door for her. They walked side by side together to their first period. Ash handed Ali her backpack before they entered the room, Ashlyn of course, letting Ali enter first.

***

First period was over and that meant that Ash and Ali wouldn’t see each other again until lunchtime. So they said goodbye with a hug outside their first period class and parted ways. Ashlyn went to math class, while Ali met up with Syd for chemistry.

Ashlyn was reading a text on her phone from a friend back home when she was pushed into the wall outside of her math class.

“What the,” Ash said as her back connected with the hard wall. She saw that Brent was the reason for this. “What’s your problem, bro?”

“What’s my problem? My problem is that your lesbian ass is trying to steal my girl.”

Ashlyn laughed and slipped her pocket into her phone. “I think you are mistaken. I’m not trying to steal anyone’s girl.”

“Don’t lie to me, you dyke.” Brent pushed Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“Listen buddy, I don’t know who you are or what you are talking about.” Ash was going to play it off like she didn’t know who Brent was or what he was talking about. “But if I was your girlfriend, I would dump your sorry ass because you are a complete tool.” Ashlyn pushed herself past Brent and walked into class.

***

“So how are things going with Brent after what happened yesterday?” Syd asked Ali as they walked into chemistry together.

“I’m breaking up with him later on today.” Ali sat down in her usual spot at the lab table towards the back of the room.

“What the fuck?” Syd sat down next to Ali. “Seriously?”

Ali laughed, “Yeah, I don’t deserve to be with someone that treats everyone like shit. Plus, no one messes with Kyle and gets away with it.”

“Finally! It’s about time you break up with that loser.” She high-fived Ali and then got serious, “How are you doing with all of this?”

“I’m good. I knew it was coming. I mean, I couldn’t even bring myself to tell him that I loved him or even have sex with him.” She whispered that last part. “So that has to mean something, right?”

“Damn right it means something. I knew I loved Dom right away. He is such the perfect gentleman and he makes me feel so special.” She looked around the room and whispered to Ali, “Plus the sex is amazing!”

“Gross, Syd. I didn’t need to know about that.”

Halfway through second period, Ali felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and instantly smiled, it was Ashlyn.

_Ash: Hey Alex. Can you text?  
_ _Ali: Yeah, what’s up? Are you okay?  
_ _Ash: Yeah, I’m fine, but I need to tell you something.  
_ _Ali: Okay…what is it?  
_ _Ash: I think Brent knows something.  
_ _Ali: Why do you say that?  
_ _Ash: Well when I was walking into math, he pushed me up against the wall and asked me why I was trying to steal his girl.  
_ _Ali: Omg! Are you okay, Ash?! And wait, how would he even know who you are and about us? You literally just started school yesterday.  
_ _Ash: Yes Princess, I’m okay, you don’t need to worry about me. And seriously, I have no clue how he knows who I am. Have you talked to him?  
_ _Ali: I’m always going to worry about you, Ash. And no, I haven’t. But let me text Kyle, they had first period together.  
_ _Ash: Okay, let me know what he says._

Ali texted Kyle and waited for a response, she knew he was an office aide this period and wouldn’t be able to respond right away. Before Kyle could respond, second period was already over. Her next class was with Brent and she was not looking forward to that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little time before all the Thanksgiving madness happens in my family. So here you go.

**Chapter Eighteen: A Quickie? And a Girlfriend?**

Ali and Syd left chemistry together and met up with Pinoe and Abby. They all had third period, sports medicine, together with Brent. This period was just for juniors and seniors, and some lucky sophomores who had this period free. This course was a way to get ahead on some college credits.

“I’m so not looking forward to seeing Brent this period.” Ali said to Syd as they walked down the hallway. “Just keep it together until lunch when you can go all warrior princess on his ass, girl.”

Ali laughed and felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from Kyle.

_Kyle: Hey B. What’s up?_  
_Ali: What’s up with Brent? He went all crazy on Ash earlier and was like, “stop trying to steal my girl.” What does he know?_  
_Kyle: How am I supposed to know what that lunatic is up to and what he knows? He was only in PE for like five minutes this morning and then left. Btw, I heard he banged you this morning?!?!_  
A _li: What the hell?!_  
_Kyle: Yeah, he came in and said that he just got done banging my sister._  
_Ali: Well we all know that isn’t true, since I went to pick up Ash this morning for school. Ugh!! I so can’t wait until lunch to break up with his sorry ass. Now time to go deal with him in sports med. Wish me luck!  
_ _Kyle: Did you and Ashlyn sneak in a quickie before class? ;) Seriously yaaaaas!!!! So can’t for you to dump his homophobic ass! Good luck, B! Try not to kill him before lunch, because I’d like to watch._

Ali laughed to herself at Kyle, he was too much.

_Ali: You need help! Ash and I are just friends!!  
_ _Kyle: Keep telling yourself that ;)_

The group made their way into class and sat in their normal seats. Ali in front of Brent, Abby on the left side of him, Pinoe on the right, and Syd on Ali’s right. Brent walked in a few seconds later and sat down.

“Hey babe, don’t you look beautiful today.” Brent whispered to Ali once class started.

Ali ignored Brent’s comment and pulled out her phone. The teachers didn’t care if their students texted in class as long as they paid attention and it wasn’t bothering the people around them. She took a screenshot of hers and Kyle’s conversation and sent it to Ashlyn.

_Ali: Attachment: 1 Image – Here’s the convo between Kyle and me. Just ignore his stupidity, please!_  
_Ash: Whoa, I missed out on our quickie?! What the heck?!?!?!_  
_Ali: lol seriously? That’s the first thing you saw wasn’t it?_  
_Ash: Well I mean, c’mon Als… I’ve been dreaming about it since 8AM yesterday morning. And if I blacked out during it this morning and can’t remember it, then I want a redo._  
_Ali: OH MY GOSH!! You are something else hahaha are you serious? You’ve been dreaming about it since yesterday?  
_ _Ash: Don’t act like you haven’t been thinking about this… Attachment: 1 Image_

Ashlyn had sent Ali the snap she sent her this morning. Ali’s face had turned bright red and she felt extremely hot all over. She mumbled quietly a, “fuck,” to herself. But apparently it wasn’t quietly enough because Syd heard it. Sydney pulled out her phone and texted Ali.

_Syd: What happened?_  
_Ali: Someone just sent me a pic of something._  
_Syd: Oooooh, what kind of pic?_  
_Ali: Remember Ashlyn, I introduced you to her yesterday?_  
_Syd: Yes, why?  
_ _Ali: Can you keep a secret?_

Ali looked over at Syd and gave her a pleading look. 

_Syd: Of course, boo boo. You know your secrets are always safe with me._  
_Ali: Thanks Syd. Soooooo, I kissed her yesterday.  
_ _Syd: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?_

Ali bit down on her lip to keep herself from laughing at Sydney who was giving her a shocked look.

_(Group Message to Ali, Syd, Abby) Pinoe: Okay, I want to know what’s going on._  
_Abby: Leave me out of it._  
_Syd: Ali??_  
_Ali: I’m breaking up with Brent._  
_Pinoe: About time._  
_Abby: Because of what he did to Kyle yesterday?  
_ _Pinoe: Oh, I thought you wanted to be left out of this Abs?_

Ali’s phone vibrated again, but this time it was Ashlyn.

_Ash: Oh my gosh! Did you have a heart attack and die?_   
_Ash: Ali?_   
_Ash: Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have sent that. I’m sorry Ali. Please forgive me._   
_Ali: lol no, I’m sorry. I ended up in a group message with Syd, Pinoe, and Abs. We’re talking about Brent and why I am breaking up with him. The funny thing is that he sits right behind me and is surrounded by Syd, Pinoe, and Abby in this class. Totally hope he can’t see my texts or that the girl that he thinks is trying to ‘steal me away’ from him is sexting me ;)_   
_Ash: You wish I was sexting you. You haven’t seen anything yet, Princess. I’ll let you get back to your gossiping ;) see you at lunch? Or is that not a good idea now?_   
_Ali: lol okay. And hmm…well I wasn’t planning on talking to Brent in front of everyone, so I would think it would still be okay for you to sit with Kyle and the girls._   
_Ash: I just don’t want to cause any more trouble for you with Brent, nor do I want him trying to mess up my money maker.  
Ali: Yeah, we can’t be having that beautiful mug getting messed up ;) See you at lunch, Stud._

Ali switched back over to the group message and read over their conversation to get caught up. Pinoe and Abby were now arguing back and forth over whose girlfriend was hotter. Sarah, Abby’s girlfriend, played soccer for the private school that was ten minutes away. While Sera, Meg’s girlfriend, was two years older and attending college in Seattle. Syd was trying to convince everyone that Dom was better looking than all of them put together, but no one was really listening to her. Ali jumped back into the conversation and decided to throw them all off.

_Ali: Well my girlfriend is hotter than Sarah and Sera, no offensive._   
_Pinoe: Excuse me?_   
_Abby: You like girls?_   
_Syd: Uh oh._   
_Pinoe: WAIT, WHAT?_   
_Ali: Oh look at the time, class is over. See ya!_

Ali quickly pocketed her phone and picked up her backpack, making it out of the room before Brent or one of the girls could stop her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!!! Ali breaks up with Brent!!
> 
> PS: I haven't edited this one, but I figured I'd get this one out for all of you that have been waiting for Ali to dump Brent's ass.

** Chapter Nineteen: Stay With Me **

The next couple of periods went by fast and the final bell rang signaling that it was lunchtime. Kyle was sitting at their usual lunch table with Dom and Syd. Ali walked in with Pinoe and Abby, but she made a detour when she saw Brent talking to one of his football buddies.

“I guess it’s now or never. I’ll catch up with you guys in a little bit.” Ali said to the girls before walking over towards Brent. She stopped and tossed over her shoulder, “Oh, Ashlyn will probably come and sit with you guys. So please be nice.”

“Good luck!” Abby said.

“Oh, the hot blondie?” Pinoe winked at Ali. But then it dawned on her, “Wait a minute!” She walked up to Ali and whispered, “Is she your hot girlfriend?”

“Be nice, Megan!” Ali just blushed and made her way to Brent.

***

Ashlyn walked into the cafeteria and saw that Ali wasn’t sitting at the table with her friends, so she quickly bought something to eat and made her way to the table. She sat down next to Kyle and said hi to everyone.

“So Kyle,” Pinoe was the troublemaker of the group, Kyle was the drama queen. “Did you know that Ali has a super-hot girlfriend?”

Ashlyn had just taken a bite of her chicken sandwich and started choking on it. Abby rolled her eyes at Pinoe and Syd was laughing because she knew that Ali had kissed Ashlyn. Dom, on the other hand, gave Kyle a look, thinking back on his encounter with Brent and Kyle in the locker room.

“You okay there, Ash?” Kyle patted her on the back and smirked. “As a matter-of-fact, I do. I walked in on the two of them doing it last night.”

“Oh my gawd, what? Are you serious?” Pinoe was ecstatic. “Ali Krieger, the Ali Krieger, is into chicks? Oh man, I never saw this coming. This is great!” She reached over the table and high-fived Kyle.

The rest of the group sat there quietly, they knew how Kyle and Pinoe liked to gossip. They were just going to wait for Ali to come back to get the real story on this whole “girlfriend” thing. Ashlyn, on the other hand, was wondering how things were going with Ali and Brent.

***

Ali and Brent were outside the cafeteria talking. She had already told him that she thinks they should break up, but of course he didn’t want that.

“Why though?”

“Brent, it’s just not working out.” Ali was really trying to let him down easy, but it wasn’t working. He kept questioning everything.

“Did I do something wrong?” He looked like someone had just ran over his dog.

Ali ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. “You…you aren’t the guy I thought you were, Brent. You’re disrespectful, you treat my friends and family like shit, you don’t give me space, and you’re pressuring me to say that I love you all the time.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “I just think it’s best if we break up.”

“I’m sorry Ali, I promise that I will do better. Please! Don’t do this, stay with me.” Brent was begging.

“I can’t do this Brent, I don’t love you like you love me. It’s not fair to you and it’s not fair to me to stay in this type of relationship.”

Brent then got mad, “There’s someone else, isn’t there? It’s true?” His eyes were filled will anger. “You really are fucking her, aren’t you?”

Ali was confused and looked at him like he had two heads. “What?”

“Kyle told me this morning that he caught you in bed with someone else and then I saw that dyke kissing you before class in your car. So is it true?”

Ali turned warm all over, her blood was boiling. Kyle was going to get it.

“I love my brother, but he is a drama queen. You do know that he likes to mess with you and get under your skin, right? So why believe him?”

Ali tried to ignore the kissing subject, she figured if she didn’t bring it up maybe he would forget about it.

“You are right on that,” Brent agreed that Kyle did like to get on his nerves. “And I would have believed you if I would’ve come to you and asked you for an explanation, but then I saw that girl kiss you.”

Ali was thankful that he agreed on that. That was one less thing to worry about. But to try and explain the whole kissing thing now.

“Brent, she is just a friend. I gave her a ride to school and that is how she thanked me, I guess that’s how they do it back east in Florida. You know I’m not a cheater, Brent. I wouldn’t do that to you or anyone else.”

Brent softened up. “Okay, I believe you. But are you sure there isn’t a way we can work this out, Ali? Please? I really do love you.” He stepped closer to Ali and was rubbing his hands over her biceps.

“I’m sorry, Brent. I just can’t do it anymore. I know you love me, but I deserve to be treated a lot differently than the way you treat me.”

“Fine.” Brent turned around and walked off. Ali was shocked, she was expecting him to at least fight her a little more on it.

***

Kyle looked up towards the door when he saw someone walk in out of the corner of his eye. He saw Ali walking towards the table, she didn’t look too happy. They made eye contact and that’s when he knew he was in trouble, he could see it in her eyes. He swallowed hard and sat up straight. Ashlyn noticed this and followed his eyes, that’s when a smile broke out on her face and immediately fell. She hasn’t know Ali very long, but she could tell that the brunette wasn’t very happy and her sight was set on Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Brent is up to since he just stormed away? And poor Kyle, he's going to get his ass beat by Ali.


	20. Chapter 20

** Chapter Twenty: Watch Your Back  **

Ali walked straight to the table and up to Kyle. She yanked him up from his chair, making it fall backwards with a loud bang. Ashlyn’s eyes got big and feared for Kyle’s life. She didn’t think that the sweet Ali Krieger could be that mean towards her brother, but boy was she wrong.

“WHAT THE HELL, KYLE?” Ali yelled and punched him in the arm once she got Kyle out of the cafeteria.

“Ow! What was that for? What did I do?” Playing dumb probably wasn’t the best thing for Kyle to do at the moment.

She hit him again, this time a little harder in the same spot. “Don’t play dumb with me, Kyle. You know exactly what you did and said to Brent.”

She wasn’t sticking up for Brent or anything, she was just mad that she was blindsided by something Kyle did. He should have told her or at least warned her what might have been brought up. She absolutely loved her brother, but sometimes he just was a pain in the ass and caused drama for no reason.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, Alex.” He dropped his head in shame. “But I was just so done with him this morning. Especially when he disrespected you by saying that he just got done ‘banging you.’” Kyle used air quotes and rolled his eyes.

Ali softened up and hugged Kyle. “It’s fine. I just wish you would have warned me.”

***

Ashlyn watched as Ali pulled Kyle out of the cafeteria, she wanted to make sure that she was okay. Ali had, for all Ashlyn knew, just broke up with her boyfriend and now was taking her brother outside to rip him a new one for something that he had done. But all that Ash cared about was how Ali was doing.

Even though Ali wanted to break up with Brent, it still isn’t an easy thing to get over. You invest you heart and time into someone and then it’s all over in the matter of minutes. You’ve wasted so much of your precious time on someone who now means nothing to you. You feel empty, yet you feel full after breaking up with someone like Brent.

Ashlyn didn’t want Ali to have to ever feel any pain. She had this instinct in her from the moment they met that she would do everything in her power to protect this girl. And that’s all she wanted to do at this very moment. She wanted to make sure Ali was okay, and if she wasn’t, Ash wanted to be able to hold her and tell her that everything would eventually be okay because she’d make sure of it.

***

Ali had forgiven Kyle and was telling him about how things went with Brent. She was still confused and shocked about how he just walked away. Ali warned Kyle that he needed to watch out because she didn’t trust Brent. She also knew that she needed to warn Ashlyn.

***

Ashlyn felt uncomfortable sitting alone with Ali’s friends without her or Kyle around. She figured it was probably a good idea to get to know Ali’s friends, especially if she was going to start hanging around them more.

“So,” Ashlyn cleared her throat, “do you guys play softball too?”

Syd was the first to speak up. “Yeah, we do. Do you?”

“Yeah.” Ash answered with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, she was missing her team back home.

“Awesome. We can always use good fresh meat. You any good, Blondie?” Pinoe was talking with her mouth full.

Ashlyn chuckled, remembering her conversation with Ali yesterday morning and then Kyle questioning her ability to surf last night. “I’m pretty decent.”

“What position?” Abby, the captain of the team, asked.

“Pitcher.”

“Oh, good. You won’t be competition for me.” Syd said in fake relief, making the group all laugh.

Ashlyn smiled and thought to herself, _maybe this won’t be so bad after all._ Ash was starting to accept the fact that she had to be at a new school and play with a new team. It wasn’t going to be horrible, she was making new friends and at least knew some of her new teammates and were getting along with them. Plus, she was excited about getting to play with Ali. _Maybe she will be my ‘battery,’_ Ash thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term “battery” refers collectively to the pitcher and catcher – two people who really work great together. If I ever use a term that I’m not sure everyone will know or understand, I will try to remember to post it in the end notes…and if I forget, please don’t hesitate to ask me in a comment. 
> 
> I’m going to start doing time jumps, hopefully start speeding it up soon. But first we will have an Ali and Ash sleepover, we will see Kyle and the girls on their surfing adventure, and then finally softball tryouts. 
> 
> How are y’all liking the story so far? I’m worried that some of you might think it is too slow, but I promise it will start picking up soon. What do you want to see in the future of this story? And are you guys for or against, when the time comes, descripted sex scenes between the girls?


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: What You Do To Me**

By the time Ali was done talking with Kyle, lunch was over. They hugged and separated for their next class. Ali was disappointed that she didn’t get to spend time with Ash today at lunch, but she was glad that school was almost over for the day. As Ali sat down in her English class her phone started vibrating, it was a text from Ashlyn. Ali’s face lit up with the biggest nose crinkle smile ever. She loved seeing Ashlyn’s name on her phone.

_Ash: Hey Beautiful :)_  
_Ali: I missed you at lunch, Stud._  
_Ash: Missed you more. How’d everything go?_  
_Ali: Good and bad. We are officially over. There was some stuff that happened between him and Kyle this morning, I’ll have to tell you about that after school. Can you come over, if not, can I come over to your house? Oh…and please, whatever you do be careful of Brent. He saw you kiss me this morning and went crazy. I just don’t want him to hurt you, I honestly don’t know what he is capable of._  
_Ash: Are you okay? I know you are glad to finally be done with him, but it still has to have some kind of impact on you. Don’t worry Princess, I’ll be safe. And ohhhh, you want to come over? Miss Krieger, my parents and brother won’t be home, I don’t know if that is a good idea ;)_  
_Ash: Just kidding, I wouldn’t take advantage of you like that. But seriously though, you are more than welcome to come over. It’ll be quiet and we will be able to talk without Kyle interrupting us._  
_Ali: Yeah, I’m okay. I just want to cuddle up with my teddy bear and watch Disney movies lol don’t judge. So yeah, if it’s okay I’d really like to come over. It’d be so much easier to talk there without Drama Queen Kyle around haha he’d just think we were in my room doing other things._  
_Ash: One of these days Kyle is going to be sorry because I’m totally going to mess with him. He’s going to walk in on something that will scar him for life bahaha not really, but a staged scene, just to mess with him. But yes, please come over. We can talk and cuddle in my room while we watch every single Disney movie that my Princess wants to watch. If you’re good, I’ll even give you a massage again to help you relax._  
_Ali: Harris, can you not be so perfect all the time?  
Ash: I just want the best for you, Kriegs. _  
_Ali: I’m so glad that we get along so well and connected so easily. It feels like we’ve been best friends since kindergarten._  
_Ash: Me too :) You’re the best thing to happen to me since moving here._  
_Ali: Aww you’re going to make me cry, Ash. You’re so sweet!!_  
_Ash: Don’t cry, Princess. I’m not there to wipe your tears or to hold you._  
_Ali: Okay, seriously! Stop right now, I’m getting emotional._  
_Ash: Meet me by room 605 in three minutes._  
_Ali: Okay._

Both Ali and Ashlyn asked to be excused from their separate classes to “use the bathroom”, they make their way over to that area. That room is located next to the staircase and a wall, which has a little space between the two where they usually store extra folding chairs or the athletes keep their equipment bags.

Ashlyn makes it there first and is leaning against the wall. Something inside Ali tells her to run to her, that Ash is the only person in the world who could make her feel better at any moment in her life. She takes off at a jog down the hallway towards Ashlyn. She hears footsteps and looks up to see the girl of her dreams running at her. Ashlyn pushes herself off the wall as Ali wraps her arms around her neck and jumps up into Ash’s waiting arms. Ashlyn slides her hands down to Ali’s thighs and pulls her legs around her back, and then wraps her arms around her waist.

Ali leans in and connects their lips, she couldn’t fight the urge. Everything Ashlyn was saying was too much for Ali to handle, she knew how she felt about her, even just after a few days.

Ashlyn was shocked. She knew this wasn’t right, this wasn’t how she wanted things to go between them. Ash didn’t want to go fast with Ali. She wanted to make her feel special, safe, and loved.

Ash walked backwards so that they were standing between the wall and the staircase, in the little hiding spot. She pushed Ali against the wall, pinning her to it with her hips, while still holding her up. She let the kiss go on for a few minutes, Ashlyn couldn’t bring herself to pull away. Ali’s lips tasted so good and the way their tongues battled for dominance was driving her crazy.

Ali bite Ash’s bottom lip and then ran her tongue over it. That’s when Ashlyn knew she needed to stop things. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Ali’s. They were both breathing heavily.

“Damn Ali.” Ashlyn’s eyes were closed and her heart was pounding.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. But that’s just what you do to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are these two ever going to make it as “just friends”…especially with both of them not being able to control their sexual attraction towards each other??? But I like take charge Ali and how sweet, loving, and respectful Ash is. 
> 
> What are your predictions? What do y’all want to see? Do you think they will last long as “just friends”? 
> 
> Up next we have Ali telling Ash what happened between Kyle and Brent, and how that whole situation played out. The both of them expressing their feelings and wants to each other. Then we will skip ahead to Friday, where Ash spends the night with Ali so that they will be able to head out early with Kyle to go surfing. Theeeeeeen, we will have tryouts and DRAMA!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on if I describe something that I know there is a picture of (on either Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, or Tumblr) I'll post the link in the end notes. So I'll be going back through my story and adding those in. If you want, you can go back through the previous chapters and see, if not, that’s fine too.
> 
> Once again, thank you to everyone who is reading this story and commenting on it. The comments really encourage me to keep writing.
> 
> Again, this story will be a long one because it starts off with them in high school and how they lose touch in college, but then find their way back to each other afterwards. So if there is anything you want to see; such as dates or certain storylines, don’t be afraid to ask for it. I’ll do my best to work it in. Alsooooo…if anyone noticed, it says in the summary, “The real question though is, will Ashlyn be able to handle what she finds out once she reconnects with Ali?” What are your predicaments of what that might be?
> 
> Another thing I might need from y’all is ideas of future professions for both Ali and Ash. I have some ideas, but I could always use some more. Get creative!!!

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Right Hook**

Ashlyn was supposed to meet Ali at her car after the last bell rang. She was leaning up against the passenger side with her head back and eyes closed when she felt a hand around her neck. Her eyes opened up and went wide when she saw that that hand belonged to Brent. Ash tried to push him off her, but he tightened his grip as she was starting to have a hard time breathing.

“You listen to me and you listen good, you lesbian!” Brent whispered angrily through his teeth. “Ali isn’t gay and she never will be. You are wasting your time with her. You might as well give up now. You will never be able to change her, nor will you ever be good enough for her.” He tightened up his grip as he stared straight into her eyes, making sure she understood him completely.

***

“Alright guys, really, I have to go. I told Ash I’d meet her by my car after school and it’s already been fifteen minutes.”

Ali and the girls were talking about what happened at lunch with Brent and then with Kyle. She was trying to rush through the details because she didn’t want to keep Ash waiting long, but her friends were noisy and needed to know every detail. Well, more so Pinoe and Syd than Abby.

“Your girlfriend can wait, Kriegs.” Pinoe wanted to know more.

“She is not my girlfriend, and I promised her I’d drive her home. So I kind of need to get going.” Ali started walking towards the parking lot.

“Fine, but we need more of the juicy details tomorrow.” Syd said.

“Deal.”

***

Ali was about fifty yards away from her car when she saw Brent in front of Ashlyn with his hand around her throat. Her heart started beating so fast and she felt anger build up inside her, her whole body felt like it was on fire. Ali balled up her fist unconsciously and then undid them. She saw Ashlyn struggling to push him off of her and that’s when she made a run for it towards Brent.

Ali used all of her built up anger and strength she could to rip Brent away from Ashlyn. She yanked him back by the collar of his t-shirt, as hard as she could, and he lost his footing causing him to fall to the ground.

Ali didn’t pay any attention to Brent on the ground, she went straight to Ashlyn and placed her hands on both of her cheeks. Ali’s eyes were starting to tear up, she could see the pained look on Ash’s face and the red finger marks on her neck.

“Baby, are you okay?” Ali asked Ashlyn, she didn’t care if Brent was listening or not.

“I’m fine, Alex.” Ash was still trying to get her throat working again. She was having a hard time swallowing.

“Look at me, babe.” Ali removed one of her hands and slid it down Ash’s arm to her hand. She intertwined their fingers and held on tightly.

“Alex, please, can we just go?” Ashlyn didn’t want to break down right there in front of the few people that were now surrounding the area.

Brent, on the other hand, had other ideas. He heard the way Ali was talking to Ashlyn and he did not like it. He stood up and roughly turned Ali around, Ash didn’t see him coming because she was looking down trying not to let Ali see her tears building up.

“Listen here, you little bitch.” He had pushed Ali up against her car and was getting ready to slap her.

Ashlyn quickly pushed down her emotions and tears, and punched Brent squarely in the jaw. His head spun around and he fell face first to the asphalt.

“Fuck!” Ashlyn was holding her right hand and squeezing her eyes shut. She definitely broke something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh!! Did I forget to mention that there would be Brent drama in this chapter?!?! My bad!!!!
> 
> Also, I lied. I said this chapter would be Ali and Ash discussing the Brent and Kyle issue and talking about their feelings, emotions, and wants. But I promise, it is coming...
> 
> Next chapter is Ali taking Ashlyn to the hospital, then the feelings.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This isn't the full chapter I wanted to post, but since I was having a hard time concentrating and getting this chapter done, I've decided to give you this little one. 
> 
> Also, I have yet to edit this, so sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!!

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Aftermath**

Ali quickly got Ashlyn to the hospital, her hand was swollen and she could hardly move it. They didn’t talk the whole way there. Ashlyn was in too much pain and mad at herself, and Ali was busy concentrating on her driving and getting them there safely.

“It’s going to be okay, Ash.” Ali said as she made her way around to the passenger side to walk hand in hand with her.

“What if it really is broken? I won’t be able to pitch this season.” Ash still had tears running down her cheeks. Softball and surfing were her outlets.

“If it is broken, then we’ll do everything we possibly can for it to heal up quickly and hopefully get you back before the season is over or playoffs.” Ali hand one hand holding Ash’s good hand and the other her hand running up and down her arm. Ashlyn stopped walking and looked at Ali.

“What do you mean, ‘we’?”

“I’m not going to let you go through this alone. I’m going to be here for you every step of the way.” Ali used her thumb to wipe the tears on Ash’s cheeks.

“Thanks, Alex.” Ashlyn looked down at the ground.

“Hey,” Ali tipped her head up a little so they were looking at each other. “No need to thank me. What kind of friend would I be if I would just leave you hanging?” Ali leaned up on her toes and kissed Ashlyn’s cheek. “C’mon Stud, let’s go get you fixed up.”

***

They made their way to the waiting room of the ER. It wasn’t too crowded and they were seen within half an hour. They were sitting in a room alone after the nurse left, waiting for the doctor to come in with the results of the x-ray.

“Want to play a game while we wait?” Ali asked while sitting in the chair next to the door.

“Sure.” Ashlyn laughed.

“What do you have in mind?”

“How about twenty questions? That way we can get to know each other a little better.” Ali stood up and sat next to Ash on the bed.

“Okay, sure. You can go first.”

“How many girlfriends have you had?” Ali asked shyly.

Ashlyn chuckled. “One, but it wasn’t serious.”

“Can I ask you something personal?”

“Sure.”

“Did you always know you liked girls?” Ali asked while picking at the skin on her thumb.

Ashlyn lightly laughed, forgetting about her pain for a moment and looking into Ali’s eyes. “I knew I was different.” Ash looked down at her lap and then back up to Ali. “I was a tomboy ever since I was little. I was a skater, I surfed, and I played on all boys teams. I didn’t always dress girly and guys would make fun of me. I remember one time my family and I were on the beach, there was something called ‘red tide’ that killed a lot of fish. Well anyways, this boy was talking smack to me and I remember grabbing a fish and slapping him across the face with it. He ran off and told his mom, so his mom talked to mine. My mom was like, ‘Well we can’t really control that one.’ But anyways, I never really was your typical girl where I had crushes on boys through elementary school. I did have a boyfriend though for like two weeks last year.”

Ali laughed, “Wait, are you serious?”

Ashlyn shook her head and laughed, “Yes, but it just didn’t feel right. I’m not even joking, after I kissed him the first time, I went home and brushed my teeth four times and then used mouthwash. I broke up with him three days later. Guys are just too rough all the way around.” Ash used her good hand and tucked a piece of Ali’s fallen hair behind her ear. “Kissing you though, it feels right.”

Ali’s eyes flicked down to Ash’s lips, they were both moving in towards each other. Ashlyn swore the room got hotter as Ali’s eyes darkened. Just as their lips were a few centimeters apart, there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in. They both jumped back from each other quickly, Ali got off the bed and made her way back to the chair.

“Hello Ashlyn, I’m Dr. O’Conner.” He walked up to the x-ray board and stuck her images up. “Let’s take a look here.” The older doctor pointed to a spot in the wrist and pinkie, “See this here?” Ash shook her head ‘yes’. “It looks like you broke your pinkie, but that shouldn’t really bother you too much.”

Ali and Ashlyn both breathed a sigh of relieve.

“But unfortunately, your wrist is sprained pretty badly and you’re going to be in some pain. I suggest you ice it and elevate your hand for a couple of days to help with the swelling. But other than that, I will just prescribe you some pain meds for the pain and a little finger splint for your pinkie.”

Ali spoke up first, “Thank you so much, doc.”

“Yeah, thanks doc. I just have one question.”

“Yes?” He looked up from her chart.

“Will I…can I pitch next week? We have tryouts and I was wondering, will I hurt myself more if I pitch with the splint on?” Ashlyn asked with a sad look on her face.

Ali got up from the chair and stood next to Ash, putting her hand on her lower back.

“Not necessarily. I mean, it all depends on your pain tolerance. If you can handle it, then go for it. But if the pain gets too much to handle, then no, it’s not a good idea.” The doctor wrote some more notes in Ashlyn’s file.

“Okay, just wanted to get your permission first.” Ashlyn said while doing a happy dance in her head.

“Are you sure she will be okay?” Ali was still worried about Ash’s well-being.

“Yes, I believe Ashlyn knows her body better than anyone else. So if she feels like she can pitch through the pain, then she has my blessing.” He looked from Ali to Ashlyn, “But if that pain because too much, I do encourage you to stop.”

“Yes sir.” Ashlyn mumbled.

The doctor wrote a prescription for pain medication and had the nurse put on the splint before they left.

***

It was a little after five when they finally left the hospital and were on their way back to Ashlyn’s house.

“Did you want to stop and get something to eat, Stud?” Ali placed her hand in Ashlyn’s that was resting on the center console.

“Sure, that sounds better than going home. I’m sure everyone is home by now.” Ash intertwined their fingers together.

They made their way to the hamburger joint about ten minutes from Ashlyn’s house and took the booth in the back of the restaurant. Ali looked up from the menu and stared at Ashlyn who was sitting across from her looking down. She was fascinated by the mysterious blonde girl that she was getting to know more and more every day. She loved the way her muscles flexed and moved, she loved the way her wavy blonde hair flowed perfectly down her back and around her shoulders, and the way that her jawline and cheek bones were beyond perfect.

“You’re gorgeous.” Ali didn’t realize that she just said this out loud, until Ashlyn looked up at her surprised.

Ali blushed as Ash spoke up, “Thank you Princess, so are you.”

They ate in a comfortable silence, every once in a while making conversation or stealing glances at each other from across the table.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long. Just haven't really been in the mood to write. Guess that's what depression does to you. 
> 
> Anyways, this isn't the full chapter...but I wanted to get something out to you before Christmas.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: I Love Scars (Part One)**

 

Ali drove back to Ashlyn's house after a nice quiet dinner together, they were able to make it to Ash's room without being interrupted. She knew she'd have to tell her parents about the ER visit, but right now Ashlyn just wanted to lay in bed and talk to Ali.

Ashlyn was lying on her side facing Ali, who was flat on her back. Ash began to draw with her finger on Ali's arm that was against her flat, well-defined, stomach. 

"Whatcha thinking about, beautiful?" Ash asked Ali, who closed her eyes at the feeling of Ashlyn's finger on her, which was sending warmth and electricity through her body.

"Just thinking about everything that happened today."

Ashlyn kept her finger on Ali's  arm, but stopped her movement. "I'm sorry I couldn't control my anger. I promised myself I would never be like that, but when Brent laid a hand on you and called you a bitch, I just couldn't help myself. I will never let anyone ever disrespect you or anyone I love like that."

At that, Ali opened her eyes and turned so that she was laying on her side.  She was staring into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. She cup Ashlyn's face and leaned in, connecting her lips with the ones who belonged to the gorgeous blonde. It was a slow kiss, filled with pure bliss. There was no need for dominance or tangled limbs. Every emotion and feeling was put into that kiss. They didn't break apart until their lungs were on fire and begging for air.

Ash pulled back first, her hand on Ali's hip and her eyes still closed. She whispered, "Alex." 

Ali rested her head against Ash's chest, listening to the fast beating heart of the blonde's. "I'm sorry," she said as a single tear escaped from her eyes. 

Ashlyn wrapped Ali up and pulled her closer against her. She kissed the top of her head. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for." She rubbed her hand up and down Ali's back. 

"I shouldn't have kissed you." Ali mumbled against Ashlyn's chest. 

"Alex, like I said, you have nothing to be sorry for. If I didn't want you kissing me, I'd put a stop to it. I just think we should take things slow. If kissing is all we do, then I'm okay with that. But," Ash pulled Ali's head back so that she could look deep into her eyes. "But I don't want to take this for granted, I don't want you to feel like I'm just using you. I do like you. I really want to get to know you and eventually I want to ask you to be my girlfriend. But I want to do it right. That is what you deserve, Princess." Ash leaned in and kissed Ali's forehead. 

Ali picked up Ash's right hand and kissed her pinky and wrist. "Do you have any scars?"

Ashlyn laughed at Ali's random question. "Umm, I actually have a few."

"Really? Can I see?" Ali got excited. 

"You're weird." Ash laughed some more, but thought Ali was adorable. "And yeah, but there are some that I won't be able to show you."

Ali looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not letting you get into my pants, Krieger." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one my phone, so let me know if there are any errors. I didn't proof read this chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give you all a little short chapter for Christmas. You should thank my crappy family for this one, they know how to push my buttons and piss me off...so I locked myself in my room and wrote. 
> 
> I'm starting to feel a little bit better, so hopefully the updates will start coming more frequently.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: I Love Scars (Part Two)**

Ali pushed Ashlyn flat on her back and straddled her. "Pleeeeeease Ashy!"

Ashlyn snorts, "Did you just call me 'Ashy'?"

"Yes, now will you please show me all your scars?!" Ali pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

"You're lucky you're cute." Ashlyn placed her left hand on Ali's hip and patted it, letting her know she needed to get up.

"No, you just can't resist the Krieger charm!" Ali moved off of Ash and sat at the edge of the bed.

Ashlyn started removing her shirt, "So it's not Krieger Fever I am catching?" She threw her shirt at Ali, hitting her right in the face.

"Wait, how'd you hear about the Krieger Fever already?" Ali removed the shirt from her face and raised her eyebrow at Ashlyn.

"Oh, so it's a real thing?" Ashlyn laughed.

Ali stands up, placing her hands on her hips. "Kyle told you." It was more a statement than a question.

"No." Ashlyn stood in just a sports bra and jeans, with her hands on her hips matching Ali.

"Then who?"

"I thought you wanted to see my scars?" Ashlyn was trying to get back to the main reason she was standing there shirtless.

"Ugh, you drive me crazy!" Ali threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh, that's the Harris charm." Ash winked at Ali.

"Fine, just show me your scars." Ali sat back down on the bed, "But I'm going to find out who told you about the Krieger Fever."

Ashlyn laughed, "Alright." She lifted her left arm above her head and moved her sports bra some, pointing to a small scar on the side of her boob. "This one is from when I was like two, apparently I was climbing a tree shirtless and a tree branch scraped me pretty bad."

Ali shook her head and laughed, "Somehow, I am not surprised. I bet you were a wild little monkey child."

Ashlyn looked at Ali, she had this goofy grin on her face and love in her eyes. This girl was beyond special. She felt like she could show her all of her scars, even the emotional ones on her heart and Ali wouldn't judge them. She would most likely love them and want to help heal them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!! Hope everyone is enjoying the day!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six: I Love Scars (Part Three)**

Ashlyn had shown Ali six scars on her upper body. She had the one on the side of her boob, two on her left hip from a surfing accident last year, one on her forehead near her hairline from a rock that her brother threw at her when she was seven, and two on her left elbow from falling off of her skateboard when she was twelve.

Ali smiled as Ash reached for her shirt that was lying next to Ali on the bed. "You're not done."

Ashlyn had her shirt in her hand and was looking back at Ali with a confused expression etched on her face. "What do you mean?"

Ali reached out for Ashlyn's hand and pulled her closer. "I know that's not all the scars you have."

"I already told you Princess, I'm not letting you get into my pants." Ash laughed.

"Too late." Ali started undoing Ashlyn's belt. She looked up into light hazel eyes and noticed them darken. She bit her bottom lip as her fingers worked at the zipper and pushed the pants down her toned legs.

Ashlyn was standing there in her black Nike sports bra, blue Ethika boxers, and her pants pooled around her ankles. She swallowed hard as she looked at Ali licking her lips and a hint of sexual desire in her eyes. She could feel Ali's breath on her taut abs, and that's all it took for the blonde's walls to break down.

Ash placed both hands on Ali's cheeks pulling her into the standing position, drawing her closer to her body. Ali's hands went to Ash's hips, running them up her stomach and around her lower back. Ashlyn tipped Ali's head up and started kissing her slow and soft.

Every nerve in both of their bodies were on fire. Ashlyn moved her left hand down Ali's side and placed it on her hip. The blonde's body was on fire from Ali's hands on her bare skin. Her heart was racing dangerously as her lips moved against the brunette's impeccably.

Ali moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt and swiftly pulled it over her head, moaning lightly as both of their skins made contact. She let her tongue run along Ash's lips wanting more of her. Ashlyn parted her lips, letting Ali's tongue have full control of her mouth.

They gripped each other tightly, lips moving against each other passionately until they couldn't breathe anymore. Ali pulled away with bated breath, resting her head on Ash's chest, hearing the blonde's heart beating quickly.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe I keep doing this." Ali mumbled against Ashlyn's chest.

Ashlyn pulled Ali as close as possible, kissing the top of her head before resting hers on top of the brunette's. "I'm not going to lie, I love kissing you Alex. It just feels right, and you fit perfectly in my arms." She took a deep breath before continuing. "But it scares me that we are moving too fast, especially since you just got out of a relationship. Trust me Alex, I want you, I want to be with you, but I want to make sure you are ready." She kissed the top of her head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are probably hating on me for these short chapters and cliffhangers. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll have another update out within the next couple hours. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think so far.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: I Love Scars (Part Four)**

Ashlyn walked Ali, hand-in-hand, to her car after her parents and Chris had gone to bed. They had spent the remainder of their time together talking and lying in bed watching Beauty and the Beast. Ali always loved that movie, it reminded her that loving someone ran deeper than their good looks; that you can never judge a book by its cover because true beauty is shown from the inside out.

Ashlyn has scars on her body, but that doesn't stop her from being gorgeous. She has a beautiful soul and an amazing personality. She isn't arrogant about her toned athletic body or flawless looks, she is just a normal girl who wants to give love and be loved. Ali sees Ashlyn for who she really is, while most girls would go after Ash for her looks, Ali is falling for her personality and the way she respects and treats her.

Ali turns to Ashlyn as they reach the car. "I had a good time with you tonight."

Holding both hands now, Ash intertwines their fingers. "Even with the ER visit?

"Of course, Stud. You're my knight in shining armor. I'm just glad that this," Ali lifted Ash's right hand to her lips and kissed it, "prize possession of yours isn't broken."

"Me too, I would've been pretty upset if I couldn't play the season." Ashlyn smiled at Ali tenderly.

"I can't wait to see you in action." Ali winked.

Ashlyn blushed, not really knowing which way to take that. She cleared her throat and looked at a car passing by. "You better get home, beautiful."

Ali leaned up on her toes and kissed Ashlyn's cheek. "Goodnight babe."

"Text me when you get home." Ashlyn opened the door for Ali and waited for her to get in. Leaning into the car, she kissed Ali's forehead. "Night Princess."

Ashlyn looked up into the dark night sky and thanked a God she barely believes in for Alexandra Krieger. Back home she loved laying out on the beach and staring up at the stars. She found peace and comfort in doing so. But tonight when she looked up, she found a shooting start flying across the sky. She smiled as she made a wish, a wish that she prayed and hoped would one day come true.

***

_Ali: Hey gorgeous, I'm home._  
_Ash: Good :)_  
_Ash: Can I tell you a secret?_  
 _Ali: Of course._  
 _Ash: I miss you already. I miss you lying next to me in my arms._  
 _Ali: Can I tell you a secret??_  
 _Ash: Yes Princess._  
 _Ali: I want you to spend the night tomorrow. I promise I will be on my best behavior and I won't try to seduce you or anything. I just want to be able to fall asleep with you, with your arms around me. You make me feel so safe in your arms. Plus, it will be convenient for you to be here since we will have to get up real early to hit the waves Saturday morning._

Ashlyn laughed to herself as she thought about Ali trying not to seduce her. _Does this girl know that she turns me on by just existing or smiling at me?!_

_Ash: I don't know how well you're going to do with that...I sleep naked ;) jk, or am I? But yes, I'll spend the night. I also don't mind sleeping on the couch or in another bedroom if I have to, even though I rather have you in my arms because I love the fact that you fit so perfectly there. But I just don't want Kyle wondering what we are doing or to lose your parents respect and trust.  
Ash: And you, Alexandra Krieger, will always be safe in my arms._

Ali smiled at how respectful, caring, and sweet Ashlyn always was. These were some of the reasons that she was falling so hard and fast for the blonde.

_Ali: Oh gawd, a naked Ashlyn Harris!! Yeah, no promises now ;) and don't worry about Kyle, even if you were sleeping on the couch or in the guest room he'd still think something was going on. And as far as my parents go, if you want, you can tell them or we can just let it go until it's needed to be known._  
_Ash: I knew you were just trying to get me naked in your bed._  
_Ash: I think I want to tell your parents, it's the right thing to do and I really like them. So I want to do what's right by them._  
 _Ali: lol can you blame me??_  
 _Ali: You're amazing...and I really want to kiss you right now. No one has ever respected me or my parents as much as you do. You will totally win brownie points from my mom. And my dad already likes you, so I'm sure he'll just fall in love with how respectful and honest you are._  
 _Ash: No, I don't blame you! ;) This body is amazing naked haha!! Just kidding. Ooooh...kisses, me likey your kisses. But in all honestly, I will always respect you and your family because that is what you both deserve._  
 _Ali: Okay, you better stop and go to bed right now before I get back in my car and drive over there just to kiss you. You are simply perfect Ashlyn! And I could not ask for anyone more amazing than you. Goodnight Stud!_  
 _Ash: Wouldn't see me complaining (kissy face emoji). Thank you, Princess. But I am far from perfect. Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Sleepover and...Surf (Part One)**

Ali woke up early Friday morning, she was excited to have Ashlyn all to herself for more than just a couple of hours. She hurried to get ready for school, and then changed her sheets on her bed and organized her bathroom a little better. The brunette noticed the time and decided it was late enough to call and wake the blonde.

"Hey sleepy head!" Ali said after Ashlyn mumbled a good morning.

" _Mmm, voice of an angel. I must have died and gone to heaven._ " Ashlyn rolled onto her side and hugged her pillow tighter against her body. She desperately wished it was Ali lying next to her.

"You need to get up!" Ali said too cheerfully to someone who just woke up. Ashlyn groaned a response. "I'm gonna be there in twenty minutes to pick you up."

" _Do I need to pack everything for tonight and tomorrow?_ " Ashlyn rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"No, we can stop by your house after school to pick all that up. Wouldn't want someone messing with your board." Ali laughed. "I can already see Pinoe trying to use it in the pool."

" _Geeze_ ," Ashlyn laughed, " _is she really that crazy_?"

"Oh, you have no idea. Ask her about the Arizona trip last season."

" _Uh oh, who'd she try sleeping with?_ " Ashlyn said with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Are you brushing your teeth?"

" _Well yeah, it's called multitasking Princess_."

Ali chuckled. "Ash, just get ready. I'll see you in a little bit."

" _You got it, boss lady!_ "

***  
"Hey, can I ride with you today?" Kyle asked Ali as she was walking out the door.

She stopped and turned around to face Kyle. "Um, well I'm going to go pick up Ash."

"That's fine, this will give us a little extra time to get to know each other before tomorrow." Kyle threw his backpack onto his shoulder and started walking out to his sister's Range Rover, and sliding into the backseat.

"About that." Ali started up the car and made her way to Ashlyn's house. "I invited Ash to spend the night so I wouldn't have to go get her so early in the morning. So after school we'll have to stop back by her house. Please, try to be on your best behavior."

"I am always on my best behavior!" Kyle said with sass and an eye roll.

Ali laughed. "Are you serious? Do I need to remind you of the night Ashlyn came over for dinner?"

"What did I do that was so wrong that night?" Kyle threw his hands up.

"Kyle, you drive me crazy! Just sit back there with your mouth shut and don't say anything stupid." Ali pulled into Ashlyn's neighborhood.

"Whatevs, B!" Kyle pulled out his phone and started playing a game.

Ali pulled into the driveway and saw that Ashlyn was already waiting for her outside, so she couldn't warn her that Kyle was in the car.

Ashlyn jumps into the passenger seat without noticing Kyle sitting behind her. "Hey beautiful," she leans over the center console and puts her hand on Ali's cheek to pull her in for a kiss. "Where's all these kisses I was hearing about last night?"

She leaned in and connected her lips with Ali's but pulled back right away when Ali didn't respond.

"I'm sorry. What's wrong? Did I read the situation wrong?"

All Ali did was look into the backseat at Kyle, and Ash followed her eyes. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Sleepover and...Surf (Part Two)**

When Ashlyn looked into the backseat, she was met with a smirking Kyle Krieger. This was going to be a long awkward weekend with Kyle.

Ali cleared her throat, pulled out onto the road and headed for school. The drive was quiet for the most part, besides the low volume on the radio playing some Taylor Swift song. They could both feel Kyle's eyes on them and pretty soon he spoke up.

"So how long has this," he leaned up so he was between both the driver's and passenger's seat, "been going on?" He looked directly at Ashlyn.

Ali used her right hand to reach back and smack him. "What happened to you sitting back there with your mouth shut and not say anything?"

"Oh no, I said I would be on my best behavior, and I am. All I am doing is trying to figure out when my little sister started swapping spit with my bro over here." Kyle padded Ashlyn on the shoulder.

Both Ali and Ashlyn looked at each other and then back at Kyle. They were confused, when did Ashlyn become Kyle's bro?

"What? Since when has Ashlyn been your 'bro'? I thought that was Abby?" Ali questioned her brother.

"Okay, fine. How about my favorite lez?" Kyle asked.

"Pinoe." Both Ashlyn and Ali said at the same time.

"I'll think of another name then." Kyle crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "Still want the details. I need to know if I get credit or not!"

Ashlyn finally spoke up. "Credit for what?"

"For hooking you two up. I have been trying since the first day I laid eyes on you and my sister eye fucking each other."

Both Ali and Ashlyn groaned at Kyle. He was never one to sugarcoat anything, nor did he have a filter.

"All I'm saying is, Blondie over here, has a serious case of Krieger Fever...and it's not on me." Kyle laughed at himself.

"If my Krieger Fever was on you, I'd need a cure for sure." Ashlyn laughed. Of course she didn't want to be cured of her Ali Fever.

"There is no cure, sweetheart!" Kyle replied. "The Krieger charm is incurable."

"And what exactly is the best medicine for this fever?" Ashlyn questioned. 

As Ali pulled into her favorite stall in the high school parking lot, both she and Kyle replied at the same time. "More Krieger!"

Ali threw her head back and laughed. Her laugh was something Ashlyn knew she'd never get tired of hearing. She knew right then and there, that she would never be able to get enough of Alexandra Krieger.

***

The first four hours of school flew by fast and now it was lunchtime. Pinoe, Abby, Syd, Kyle, and Ali were all sitting at their regular lunch table in the cafeteria. Lunch started ten minutes ago and Ashlyn still hadn't shown up.

Ali pulled out her phone to check if she had missed a text from Ashlyn but there was nothing, so she decided to text her.

_Ali: Hey Stud, where are you?_

It took Ashlyn a couple minutes to reply, but finally, Ali's phone went off with a text notification from the blonde.

 _Ash: I'll be there in a minute. Was talking to my teacher about getting printed notes since it's kinda hard for me to write. Save me a seat next to my favorite girl?_  
_Ali: Smart thinking, you're not just a pretty face ;) umm next to Kyle lol?_  
_Ash: You like this pretty face ;) and body... Umm no, next to you, beautiful. Kyle, ugh. What am I walking in on? Has he told the whole table about this morning?_  
_Ali: That I do, I ain't gonna lie baby!! ;) I tried saving you a spot but Dom just showed up, guess I'll just have to sit in your lap. Haha no, he's actually been surprisingly quiet. So yeah, watch out...I don't know what he's up to._  
_Ash: I'll just stand, no need to have Kyle or your friends questioning why you're sitting in my lap. Great, I'm on Kyle Krieger's list, the Queen is going to bury me alive in front of everyone._  
_Ali: Just hurry up and get here, I miss you! And don't worry about, Kween Kyle, I'll protect you :)_

Pinoe noticed Ali smile down at her phone and when she finally looked up, Megan raised her eyebrow at her. "Who you texting, Kriegy?"

Kyle mumbled under his breath, "Probably her new girlfriend."

Ali heard him since he was sitting right next to her. She smacked him in the arm and gave him a look. "I was just texting Ashlyn to see where she was."

"She's pretty cool," Pinoe said with a mouth full of chips. "She seems like she'll fit right in with our little group. Plus," she leans in like she's telling a secret, "I looked her up and found some footage of her last season, she's got one hell of an arm. And for a pitcher, she can hit. Her stats are unbelievable."

Ali was shocked, even she hadn't stalked Ashlyn's max preps or looked up videos of her playing, but she wasn't shocked that Ashlyn was a beast on the diamond. She couldn't wait to see her play.

"Someone have a little crush on the new blondie?" Abby teased.

"Nah, she's hot but not my type." Pinoe smirked. "But I heard she's Ali's type."

Ali's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, as Kyle busted up laughing, and Ashlyn looking clueless walking up to the table not knowing what was just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't live in the States or have never heard of Max Preps, it's an online website for high schools to put your sport stats on and stuff like that.
> 
> Let me know what y'all think. What's been your favorite thing so far in this story? And what are some things that you hope to see?
> 
> Also, thank you all for the kudos and comments that you've left so far, they really do motivate me to keep writing.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special birthday shoutout to my friend, you know who you are! Happy Birthday, and I hope you all enjoy this update. Hope to have another one done in a few hours! *fingers crossed*

**Chapter Thirty: Sleepover and…Surf (Part Three)**

  
As Ashlyn made her way over to the table, she could see Pinoe leaning over talking to the group. Of course she couldn’t hear what she was saying, but when Abby spoke up she noticed a smirk crossed Pinoe’s face and then Ali’s face was etched in shock while the rest of the group was laughing.

  
Ashlyn put her hands on Ali’s shoulders as she stood behind her, “Hey guys!”

  
“Speak of the blonde headed devil.” Megan said. “How’s the hand?”

  
“Oh,” Ashlyn raised her right hand a little, “it’s fine. I should be good to go next week.”

  
“That’s good.” Abby commented.

  
“Guys,” Pinoe was looking down at her phone and then looked back up excitedly, “guess who is transferring here on Monday?”

  
“Who?” Abby, Sydney, Ali, and Kyle all said at once.

  
“Toby, Baby Horse, and KO!” Pinoe showed them the text that Tobin Heath just sent her.

  
“WHAT?!” Everyone at the table practically shouted, except for Ashlyn, she had no clue what was going on.

  
“Are you serious? Did she say why?” Abby asked.

  
“Pacific Prep hired a new varsity coach,” Megan was reading the text over again to make sure she got all the information right. “Apparently some of the returning players are protesting to play. So the school said that they can either play for the new coach or leave.”

  
“And of course, our girls are against the new coach!” Sydney was looking over Pinoe’s shoulder now reading the conversation between her and Tobin.

  
“Do you guys know what this means?” Ali spoke up this time. “Our team is going to be so good, like we can finally get rid of all the wannabes and newbies.”

  
“Dream Team!” Abby chimes in. “Coach Ellis is going to be so freaking stoked.”

  
Ashlyn swallowed hard and looked down at her feet. “Guess this means I have no shot then?”

They all forgot that she was standing there.

  
“Oh hell no, Blondie. We need you. I’ve seen your stats, you’re more than good enough for this team. You will be one of our most valuable assets.” Pinoe patted Ash on the back.

  
“Most valuable asset?” Ashlyn raised her eyebrow at the other blonde.

  
“Yes.” Pinoe shook her head. “For one, you have a killer ERA and are probably one of the few people I know that, as a freshman, threw a complete shutout no-hitter. For two, you’re a pitcher that hits in the cleanup number four spot and can actually go 4 for 4, or at least come close. And for three, you’re hot and will distract the girls on the other team.”

  
“Someone did their homework.” Ashlyn smirked. “And I can’t help it that I’m hot, some of us were just gifted with good looks. I’m sorry that you weren’t as lucky, Pinhead!”  
The group all busted up laughing and Kyle high-fived Ash.

  
“Ohhh, Pinoe got burned.” Abby patted the short haired blonde on her back.  
The group continued to tease back and forth until lunch was over, and then separated ways to finish the rest of their classes.

  
***

Ali was sitting in class after lunch when her phone went off with a text message from Ashlyn.

_Ash: I didn’t get the chance to tell you this morning because someone was in the backseat, but you look extremely beautiful today, Princess._  
_Ali: Thank you, baby! And I’m sorry again about Kyle, I didn’t have time to warn you because you were already outside._  
_Ash: It’s okay. You just owe me a few hundred kisses later ;) jk._  
_Ali: I can do that ;)_  
_Ash: I’m just playing, maybe just one really good kiss._  
_Ash: What were you guys talking about before I got to the table?_  
_Ali: Oh, Pinoe was talking about how she found your stats online and then Abby asked her if she had a crush on you because she was really impressed and saying how cool you were lol._  
_Ash: Pinoe worried I’m going to outshine her or something lol? Haha Abby! What’d Pinoe say to that?_  
_Ali: Haha no, she was just really impressed by your ability to excel over all. Not many pitchers can do that. Pinoe said you were hot but not her type._  
_Ash: Wow! Remind me to be extremely nice from now on to her. Please, I’m every girl’s type. But then why’d you looked like you had just seen a ghost?_  
_Ali: lol every girl’s type? You sure about that? Oh…umm Pinoe said, and I quote, “Nah, she’s hot but not my type. But I heard she’s Ali’s type.”_  
_Ash: Yeah, I’m pretty sure I am ;) ohhhh…how’d she know?_  
_Ali: Guess she just put two and two together… I might have said that I have a hot girlfriend the other day, and we have gotten real close since you got here. Soooo, yeah!_  
_Ash: Oh, makes sense._  
_Ash: Didn’t know you already had a hot girlfriend though. You shouldn’t be kissing me and trying to get me naked all the time. Your girlfriend might get jealous…_  
_Ali: lol she isn’t really my girlfriend yet, but I’m trying. She is playing hard to get._  
_Ash: She sounds respectful and kind. She just wants to make sure your heart is ready. Shows that she really likes you since she isn’t rushing into it. Be patient…she sounds like a keeper._  
_Ali: :) she is pretty perfect._  
_Ash: I gotta go. See you in a couple hours!_

  
***

  
Kyle and Ali were sitting in the car waiting for Ashlyn to pack a bag and get her surfboard loaded up. They were finally alone, so Kyle decided this would be the perfect time to interrogate his sister about what happened this morning.

  
“So,” Kyle raised his eyebrow at Ali. “You and Ash?”

  
She cleared her throat. “What about us?”

  
“You like her?”

  
Ali chuckled. “Can’t help it.” She looked down and started playing with her hands that were placed in her lap. “There’s just something about her. We have this connection that I’ve never felt before with anyone else. It’s kind of like we’ve known each other forever.” The brunette looks up and meets Kyle’s kind eyes. “She makes me feel alive, safe even. I’ve never really felt that in a relationship before. I mean, I feel safe with you, but that’s because you’re my big bother and we are super close.” She nervously laughs. “And she is really respectful, caring, understanding, sexy, amazing…”

  
Kyle cuts her off. “You got it bad!”

  
“I know.” Ali looks back down to her lap.

  
“She feels the same way about you, you know.” Kyle laid his hand on his sister’s knee. “I can tell she really likes you. Anyone can see it, it’s in the way she looks at you. It’s as if you hung the moon. Plus, she is really sweet and gentle with you, and definitely easy on the eyes. And,” he started getting all dramatic, “she freaking punched Brent! Shit, I’d turn straight for her!”

The siblings shared a laugh, and Ali started to relax more now that her brother knew about her feelings for Ashlyn and he was okay about it. The blonde came out a few minutes later with a medium size Nike duffle bag and her surfboard that was covered in beautiful flowers and had a ‘…lost’ logo printed towards the end of the board. They now were ready to have some fun.

Ali looked over at the gorgeous blonde sitting next to her as she pulled out of the driveway and thought, this is going to be an amazing weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't edit this one, so let me know if there are any errors. 
> 
> Also, let me know what y'all think.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would've been longer, but I got a headache halfway in. But a small update is better than no update, right? 
> 
> Also, I wrote this on my phone and have yet to edit it.

**Chapter Thirty-One: Sleepover and...Surf (Part Four)**

After dinner, Ashlyn asked Ken if she could talk to him alone. She figured that she would inform him first of her sexuality and then tell Deb later on that night, or have Ali do it.

Ken sat down in a leather chair behind his big oak desk in his office. "So what do you need to talk to me about, Ash?"

The family already absolutely loved the blonde. It was as if she had been friends with Ali since they were little. They loved how respectful and caring she was, not only with Ali, but about the family. She was the only one of either of the two kids' friends who would offer to help Deb with cooking or cleaning up dinner when she came over. Ashlyn was very mature for her age and they liked that about her, she wasn't a bad influence on their kids.

"There is something I need to tell you," she looked down at her lap and ran both sweaty palms on her thighs.

She was nervous. Not only was this Ali's dad, but hopefully her future girlfriend's father. Ken was the one she needed to win over. If her didn't like what she had to say, he could ultimately put an end to their friendship. And that was something Ashlyn didn't want.

"What is it, sweetheart? You can tell me anything." Ken said in a calm loving fatherly voice. It made Ashlyn immediately relax.

"I just wanted you to know before this sleepover happens tonight." She looked up and met his hazel eyes. The blonde took a deep breathe before continuing. "I am gay, and yes, Ali knows. I just wanted you to know since this is your house and I respect you and Deb. So if you don't want me sleeping in the same bed as your daughter, I totally understand and would be more than happy to sleep in the guest room."

Ken smiled softly at Ashlyn, he got up from his chair and rounded the desk so he was standing in front of Ashlyn. "Stand up." She did as she was told. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and held her like any father would their daughter when they were proud of them. "I've already told you this, but I like you Ashlyn. You are respectful and I trust you one hundred percent around, not only my daughter, but my family. I don't care that you are gay, it doesn't change who you are." He pulls back and leans against the desk, and Ashlyn stands there with a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I just want you to know that both, Deb and myself, love you like we do our own children. We don't normally love all of our kids' friends, we usually just tolerate them, but you're different. We've seen a change in Alex lately, and it's a good change."

***

When Ken and Ashlyn were having their talk, Deb pulled Ali aside in the kitchen and asked what that was all about.

"Why can't you tell me?" Deb asked while she handed Ali the casserole dish to dry.

"Because it's not my thing to tell." The brunette rolled her eyes, her mom was worse than Syd and Pinoe when it came to gossip.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus!" Deb turned to Ali with wide eyes. "Ashlyn is telling your father she is gay." It wasn't a question, Deb already knew that the blonde was gay.

Ali's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She almost dropped the dish she was drying. "MOM!"

"What?" She went back to washing the dishes.

"How'd you know?" Ali was still in shock, just standing there looking at her mother.

"Sweetheart," she laughed, "it wasn't that hard to figure out. I knew the minute I saw the way she looked at you. Plus, do you not remember I was the one who outed Kyle?"

Ali blushed and resumed drying the dishes. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me girl. I've seen the way you blush and look at her too. You're not that sneaky. You both are head over heels for each other, and it's so cute." Deb turned around to lean against the counter and dried off her hands. "Sweetheart," she stopped and held out her hand for Ali to hold. "Just don't rush into anything. I know this is all new and exciting for you, but make sure that this is something you want. You know your father and I will love you no matter what."

"I really like her mom." Ali says quietly. "And it scares me how fast and hard I am falling for her."

"Just be careful. Ashlyn is wonderful and she is respectful, and I know she will be patient with you. So go slow and figure everything out first." Deb kissed her daughter's forehead and walked out of the kitchen.

Ali closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew what she wanted and who she wanted. She had never once felt this way with anybody she had ever dated. This, with Ashlyn, was different. This felt like what love should feel like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd y'all think? 
> 
> What do you think happens once Ashlyn finds Ali? Or what will Ali do when she sees Ashlyn? How will they be able to handle sleeping together...
> 
> Hope y'all have a great and safe new year.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...*smirks and walks slowly backwards, before quickly running away*

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Sleepover and...Surf (Part Five)**

Ashlyn made her way through the living room and was about to turn the corner to go up the stairs, when she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind. She placed one of her own hands over Ali's and relaxed into her. Ali rested her head against the blonde's back and could hear Ash's heartbeat; a muscle behind her rib cage that she hoped one day would beat for her and her alone.

"How'd the talk go with my dad?" Ali whispered.

Ashlyn held one of Ali's hands as she pulled her up the stairs to the brunette's bedroom, closing the door behind them. Ali walked over to her bed and sat against the headboard, Ashlyn stayed with her back leaning against the door.

"It was a very good talk." Ashlyn pushed off the door and walk slowly towards the bed. "He said he was okay with it, and that both he and your mom love me like they love you and Kyle." Ash was standing next to the bed now. She could see Ali swallow hard, she could see that the brunette was having trouble breathing with her standing so close. "He also said that he trusts me with you, and that he doesn't have a problem with us sleeping together in the same bed."

Ali closed her eyes and took a deep breath, having Ashlyn that close made her heart beat faster than normal and her skin felt like it was on fire. She wanted to pull the blonde down and taste her lips on hers, feel their hands roam each other's bodies, feel the blonde's tongue moving against her own. She wanted to tell Ash how she really felt about her, but she thought maybe it was too soon.

Ashlyn bent down and kissed Ali on the cheek. She whispered in her ear, "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

Ali nodded her head, "Go ahead."

The blonde went over to her duffel bag, pulled out her toiletry bag and headed into the en-suite bathroom, closing the door behind her. Ali sat on her bed and tried to calm herself down, she rubbed her hands over her face a few times and took a deep breath.

She wanted the blonde so bad. She was feeling all sorts of things for her. She knew she liked Ashlyn a lot, there was no denying that. And she knew that Ashlyn liked her too, she just didn't know if the feelings were just as strong.

"C'mon Krieger! Pull yourself together. You're a warrior. You fight for what you want. Just march in there and tell Ashlyn the truth. Tell her you want to be with her and you won't take no for an answer. Tell her that you've thought about it enough and you're done waiting around." Ali stood up and started pacing in front of the bathroom door. "I mean, tell her that you don't have to rush into anything, but you want her to be your girlfriend, soon." She stood in front of the door, hand on the knob, but she couldn't being herself to turn the handle.

She could hear the blonde humming to herself in the shower, and that's when Ali's mind took a different turn. She could just envision what a soaking wet and naked Ashlyn Harris looked like in her shower. She pictured what the blonde would look like pushed up against the shower wall with her head between those toned legs. One hand holding her hip and the other traveling up her body to massage her perfectly sized breasts and teasing her hard pink nipples. The pitcher moaning her name as her tongue licked and sucked at Ashlyn's clit, then down through her slick folds and entering her tight, freshly shaved, pussy.

The thought alone made Ali wet and throbbing between her legs. _Now or never Krieger!_

She twisted the bathroom doorknob and opened the door, the steam in the room fogged up all the mirrors and made it hard to breathe. She entered the bathroom and closed the door quietly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she could see through the glass shower, even though it was clouded, the blonde's silhouette.

Ali swiftly pulled her shirt over her head and started pulling her pants down when the water turned off. She froze as she was standing there in the fogged up bathroom with one leg still in her pants, her sports bra, and baby blue thong on.

Ashlyn stepped out of the shower completely wet, her blonde curly hair drenched. The droplets ran down her body, through the valley of her breasts, disappearing down her toned stomach. Her eyes locked on Ali, half dressed, and motionless. The blonde wasn't ashamed of her body, nor was she worried about Ali seeing her like this. She reached for the towel that was hanging on the hook next to the shower door. She used it to squeeze the excess water from her hair and dry off her body.

Ali still couldn't move. She couldn't take her eyes off the blonde's naked toned body, with light freckles peppered across the tops of her shoulders. Ash threw the towel on the counter after drying off and smirked at Ali. She honestly hasn't seen the brunette like this before, like a deer in the headlights.

"You okay there, Princess?" Ashlyn finally spoke up.

Ashlyn's voice broke Ali out of her frozen state. She swallowed hard and kicked her pants all the way off. She took three steps that separated her from Ashlyn and connected their lips.

The kiss was passionate and tantalized, Ashlyn's heart was racing. Ali wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and Ash's hands found hold on Ali's hips. Their tongues fought for dominance and moans were being swallowed.

The brunette pulled back slowly after a few minutes, her eyes were dark. "I want you so bad, Ash."

Ashlyn's body tingled all over. She rested her forehead against the smaller girl's, trying to calm her beating heart. "Alex."

"I want you." Ali repeated again.

"Are you sure?" Ashlyn looked deep into the cinnamon colored eyes of the girl she has fallen whole-heartedly for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo....thoughts??? What do you think is going to happen???


	33. Chapter 33

** Chapter Thirty-Three: Sleepover and…Surf (Part Six) **

Ashlyn slid her arms under the catcher’s thick muscular thighs and picked Ali up. She wrapped her legs around Ashlyn’s naked body, and the blonde’s breath caught in her throat when she felt Ali’s damp thong against her bare stomach. Ash slide her good hand around to grip Ali’s firm round ass as she opened the bathroom door and carried the smaller girl to the bed, kissing passionately along the way.

Ashlyn laid Ali down on the bed and admired the beautiful brunette’s body. She was lying there in a dark grey sports bra, nothing fancy, and a baby blue thong that covered Ali’s wet center. She let her eyes wander the older girl’s well-defined stomach and body in amazement.

A slight moan escaped Ali’s lips when Ashlyn’s warm skin grazed against hers. Her whole body felt like it was on fire.

Ashlyn ran her hand up the catcher’s right leg and trailed wet open mouth kisses on the left. She bit down and gentle sucked on her inner thigh, more than likely leaving a little marks along the way. She moved her mouth over the brunette’s sensitive hips and began kissing and sucking the skin there, while letting her right hand ghost gently over her rib cage. Ali reached down and ran her fingers through the damp curly blonde hair. Their eyes met and Ashlyn moved so that she was hovering completely over the blonde, her hands were planted on both sides of the brunette’s head.

She leaned down and kissed her collarbone, moving her way up her neck and across her jaw. She kissed her deeply, letting her tongue explore the brunette’s mouth. The blonde let one of her hands slide down Ali’s side and held on to her hip. Ali’s fingers ran through the blonde’s hair and down her back. Loving the feeling of the naked blonde on top of her, she moaned into the kiss.

Ashlyn bit Ali’s bottom lip as she pulled back from the kiss. “Alex,” she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Ali’s. “I think we should wait.”

“What? Why?” Ali looked up into loving hazel eyes.

Ashlyn rolled off of Ali, but held her in her arms facing the beautiful girl. “I really like you Ali. My feelings for you are stronger that they probably should be this early on. I’ve fallen so hard for you. I know you don’t know everything about me yet, but I feel like I’m damaged goods at times.” Ash tucked a loose strain of dark hair behind Ali’s ear and kissed her forehead. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she continued. “I’ve seen things that no child should ever have to see at a young age. The reason I don’t like spending much time at home when my parents are there, is because they fight all the time. My dad drinks a lot and my mom works overtime just to stay away. When Chris and I were younger, my dad used to beat us, that’s how drunk he would get. He’d get mad at us for the littlest things. They thought it would be good for us all to move here for my dad’s job. Like moving somewhere else was going to help them with their problems.”

A single tear fell from Ashlyn’s eye as she spoke. Ali reached down and pulled up the throw blanket that was laying at the end of her bed. She wrapped it around both of their, now cold, bodies. Ali leaned in and kissed Ashlyn softly on the lips, letting her know that she was safe with her.  

Ash continued talking. “My parents talk about getting a divorce a lot. I’m afraid that it’ll happen sooner or later and I don’t know where that will leave me. I never want that for myself. I want something that will last forever. I never want to have to worry that my partner is going to leave me when things get tough. I want to be able to work through our problems and fight for what we have. Even if things got bad, I’d want to fight to get back to the good times.”

Ali spoke when Ash paused for a second. “I adore you, Ashlyn Michelle Harris. And I promise you that no matter what, I will always be here for you. I’m not saying things will always be perfect, but I will always try my best to make you feel important and special. I’m so glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me that, I know that must have been hard for you to open up.” The brunette cupped Ashlyn’s cheek and rubbed her thumb back and forth a few times. “I want you to know that I really like you too. And my feelings for you run deeper than just friendship. You make me feel things I’ve never experienced before with anyone else. I want to be with someone as amazing as you are. I want to give you something that I’ve never given anyone before. I want you to know that I am falling hard and fast for you, and when that time comes, I’m ready.”

Ali brought Ashlyn’s injured hand up to her lips and poured her feelings into the light kisses that she placed on her knuckles and wrist. “Nobody has ever made me feel so cared for and protected like you, babe. Kyle doesn’t even come close.” They both chuckled. Ashlyn leaned in to kiss Ali softly on the lips. “I can’t put into words how you make me feel, how it feels to see how much you care about me.”

“I will always protect and fight for you, Princess.” Ashlyn closed her eyes and held Ali close to her chest.

Ali mumbled into her shoulder, “Can you please put some clothes on. You’re making it hard not to want you right now.”

Ashlyn laughed and kissed the top of the brunette’s head. “I told you I slept naked, I can’t help it that you have a problem resisting this.”

“So you’re telling me, if I got completely naked and laid right next to you, you would be able to resist me?” Ali raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

“Touché.” Ashlyn rolled out of bed and pulled on a fresh pair of Ethika boxers, with bears on them, and a dark blue sports bra. Then she grabbed a plain white muscle shirt and tugged that over her amazingly toned upper body.

Ali got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take her makeup off. Ashlyn followed her in there to clean up her mess from earlier.

Ali laughed when she saw Ash’s boxers. “What are you, like ten? Teddy bears, really?”

Ashlyn just smirked and shook her head.

***

The next morning when Ali’s alarm went off at five thirty, she woke up to an empty bed. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and went looking for Ashlyn. She heard noise coming from Kyle’s room two doors down and found the door was slightly cracked. Ali stood behind the door and listened to the conversation her brother and Ashlyn were having.

“Kyle, I promise you, Alex and I didn’t have sex. Geeze. You’re such a weirdo.”

“Then why are you glowing?” Kyle asked with sass.

“What kind of stupid question is that?” Ashlyn laughed at Kyle’s ridiculousness.  

“Ugh! You are no help in the gossip department.” Kyle got off the bed, and Ali could tell he was walking towards the door because his voice was getting closer.

“That’s because I’m not your typical girly girl, Kyle.” Ashlyn threw back at him.

“It’s fine, I’ll just go wake up Sleeping Beauty and get the details from her.” Kyle swung the door open and Ali didn’t have time to run back to her room. She had been caught eavesdropping. “Well, well, well. Look who it is? Just the person I was looking for. C’mon in.” Kyle pulled Ali into the room and shut the door. Ashlyn rolled her eyes at Kyle and smiled gently at Ali as she sat down next to her on Kyle’s bed.

“What do you want, Kyle? I thought we were supposed to be leaving by six.” Ali rolled her eyes at her brother and crossed her arms over her chest.

“So what did you two do last night? You both stayed in your room after dinner and never came out.”

“We just talked.” Ali stated.

“Mhm. Sure you did.” Kyle made a funny face as he looked at his sister carefully. “Care to explain the bruise on the inside of your thigh?” Ali was just wearing short shorts that ended mid-thigh and a tank top.

“What bruise?” Ali spread her legs apart so she could look. Ashlyn smirked, she knew very well where that bruise came from.

“Mhm. And what about that one right there on your collarbone?” Kyle poked Ali where the purple hue was forming.

“Ashlyn!” Ali raised her voice and smacked her in the arm.

“Hey! What was that for?”

Kyle was laughing at his sister and her, ehh, friend… He fell back on his bed and was holding his stomach, laughing so hard at Ali’s shocked face.

“Oh my gosh, I’m going to kill you Ashlyn!” Ali got off the bed and marched out of the room.

“Yeah, just talked, my ass.” Kyle was still laughing.

Ashlyn got up and smacked him upside the head, and headed for Ali’s room. She had some apologizing and making up to do before they went surfing.


End file.
